Watching You, Breaking Me
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Yoshimori is kidnapped, by a mysterious stranger, who shares a resemblance to someone from the past, will he escape or will this person break and bend him to his will?
1. Chapter 1

WATCHING YOU, BREAKING ME

KnightOfLelouch:HI I'M BACK, BEFORE I BEGIN ABOUT THE STORY I MUST SAY THAT I,M ABANDONING THE STORY I PUT UP ABOUT TAKING REVENGE AND TORTURING THE TROLL THAT'S BEEN STEALING STORIES FROM OTHERS AND POSTING THEM AS HIS/HER OWN AND BASHING ON AUTHORS FOR RIGHTING YAOI FANFICTION AND FOR IN TERMS BEING GAY. I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE OFFENDED AND FOR LOWERING MYSELF TO THE TROLLS STANDARDS, I'M BETTER THAN THAT.

SECONDLY THANKS TO THE EARLY ABANDONMENT OF THAT FANFIC, MEW HAS LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM NOW THAT ALL HER PLANS FOR REVENGE CAN NOT COME AND SHE IS DEEPLY UPSET HOPEFULLY SHE'LL FORGIVE ME AFTER I POST THIS FANFICTION.

SUMMARY: YOSHIMORI IS KIDNAPPED BY A STRANGE FIGURE AND NOW IS TRAPPED IN A MYSTERIOUS PLACE AND IS SLOWLY LOSING IS GRIP ON HIS OWN FREEDOM, WILL HE ESCAPE OR WILL HE BE BROKEN BY HIS CAPTURES( I REALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES!)

WARNING:THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI,(BOYXBOY),RAPE, TORTURE, HAREM, ANAL. BONDAGE, S&M, BDSM, ROLEPLAY, AND OTHER THINGS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED BEFORE EACH CHAPTER. ALSO I MAY USE OTHER CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT ANIMES.

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KEKKAISHI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE CREATORS DO.

CHAPTER 1: Trust and Doubt

* * *

His head was spinning, his head hurt, he wanted so badly to open his eyes but it seemed as thought something was restricting him, he slowly opened his eyes only to find darkness everywhere, the only thing he could see was small bits of of tried to move his arms to remove what ever was blocking his vision, but he felt something holding his together. as he thought about his situation, he remembered fragments of last night and remembered how he had gotten knocked out by an over grown teddy bear and taken away. He also remembered someone else being there, the masked man that seemed to be guiding those over grown toys.

He was quickly taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening, it swung open slamming into the wall with a thud,Yoshimori heard footsteps coming through the door someone was coming towards him, each step seemed to speed up his heart rate to the point where he could hear it in his ear. the figure stopped a few inches from Yoshimori, his animal like eyes going back in forth over him, watching every so closely eying the each and every twinge of muscle. He scrunched down in front the boy, Yoshimori could feel the others breath on his face, he turned his head not wanting to the other to see the blush forming on his cheek, the figure looked at the boy, almost wanting to smirk at how easy it easy it was to make the human blush. Without warning the figure grabbed Yoshimori face and forcibly brought it to look straight at him, before he the figure ripped of his blindfold off in on swift motion. Yoshimori squinted his eyes letting them adjust to the light, as his vision began to clear and focus, he found himself in staring at the same guy that hurt tokine and brought him to whatever this place was.

Yoshimori stared st the man in front of him, his face covered by the same cloths as before, he glared at the masked man and he just stared blankly back at Yoshimori. The other looked down at Yoshimori's going over every inch of the boy, he stopped staring at a certain place, Yoshimori tried to see where he was staring, slowly he looking down he saw that he was staring right at his most private area.

"AAHHHHHHH!..Y-YOU..PERVERT...STOP..LOOKING DOWN THERE!",he yelled using his foot to kick the figure in his head, each kick didn't seem to bother the other, who kept staring between his legs. He raised his leg ready to strike the other in the head. in a blink of an eye the other had grabbed his foot in mid air, his eyes still locked on the others crouch. Yoshimori tried desperately to pull his foot away from other, but it was locked in a death grip.

"Hey you jerk let go of my leg!", he yelled at the top of his lungs, the other just stared back up at him, no sign of emotion in his eyes. The hooded figure reached behind himself searching for something, pulling his hand back out, he held the item infront of Yoshimori's face, he stared at what looked at what seemed to be an small purple pill, it looked like a small, toy ball.

"Here", the figure put the pill infront of Yoshimori's mouth, waiting for him to open his mouth and eat the small purple ball. Yoshimori stared at the ball, then the guy, then back at the ball. He quickly turned his head away and closed his mouth tight. The other looked at the stubborn and with a sigh he got up from his position and stood. Yoshimori peeked from the the corner of his eye. He watched the others movements carefully, the other stretched his muscles abit,then in blink of an eye, he grabbed Yoshimori's leg and yanked him forward, causing him to fall backwards. Landing on his back, Yoshimori tried to get up ignoring the pain, when the other grabbed his shoulder, pinning him to the cell floor.

The hooded figure pulled down the mask hiding his mouth, reveling slim, tanned lips,sighing he took the pill and gently inserted it in his mouth. He then stared at Yoshimori , who stared at him dumb founded. His confusion quickly turning to fear when the other came closure to him, his face only inches from his. He should feel his heart racing, his face was becoming really hot knowing he probably had a blush. The others face was so close, he tried to move his away only to have the other grab his face forcefully pulled forward.

Before he knew the others lips were on his own, he tried to push the other off, the assailant ran his tongue over Yoshimori mouth asking for permission to enter, when he refused, the other bit down the others lips causing it to bleed. Yoshimori accidentally let out a moan, The figure used this opportunity to force his tongue into the others mouth, roaming over every inch off the hot cavern. Using his tongue, he guided the small ball from his mouth to Yoshimori's. Yoshimori allowed the small object into his mouth, his head was fogging, his eyes glazed, just from the pure intensity of a kiss.

The figure sucked on his smaller boys tongue one more time before ending their make out session, a string of saliva connecting them. "Swallow", the other said in a stern commanding voice that sent shivers down his spine. Playing with the pill in his mouth for a while, Yoshimori swallowed it, taking a few short breaths.

It took only a few minutes before Yoshimori started convulsing on the floor, his whole body felt like it was on fire, his face was flustered, his vision became blurry and glazed, the heat was unbearable, it was spreading everywhere from his to his toss, and everywhere in between.

The other watched as the boy twitched and moaned on the floor, he watched as the boys face became more and more flustered, his body sweat and switch, he could smell the arousal coming from the boy,it was driving his senses wild, all he wanted to do was ravish the boy and make him his bitch, his whore, make him beg the other for his relief, his touch. He growled at the thought

Yoshimori looked through blurry eyes at the other, his breath was becoming was becoming a series of moans and pants, he used what little strength he had left to crawl up the others mans chest, clutching both his hand on the others shirt, his breathing was becoming more erratic. The other man held the smaller boy to his chest and used his knee to prop him up to keep him from falling. Yoshimori rested his head on the other mans neck, his hot breath hitting the others flesh, closing his eyes, he nuzzled into the others neck, his breathing became slower and slower, until moans were replaced with small snores.

the other looked through the sides of his eyes and watched as the small boy slept against his neck. He took his hand and rubbed the smooth, creamy skin of the boys face. His hand transformed in a large animal like claw, points sharp to sight. The man cut the chains binding the boys hands and carried the bridal style out of the cell keeping the boys face nuzzled against his next.

...to be continued...

* * *

MEW: THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! THAT'S WAS ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS YOU'VE EVER WRITTEN!

KnightOfLelouch: YOUR RIGHT! HEY MEW NICE TO SEE YOU'VE FINALLY COME OUT OF THAT ROOM.

MEW: YOU KNOW I CAN'T BE SAD FOREVER, I FILLED WITH SUGAR AND SWEETNESS AND EXPLOSIVES. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW OR SHE WON'T LET THE OTHER GUY RAPE YOSHIMORI!

KnightOfLelouch:YEAH!PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

KnightOfLelouch: Okay heres chapter 2, sorry it took me so long, i was drawing a blank trying to right a good rape scene. Plus, this is my first lemon, so bare with me and thank you all for your reviews.

Desclaimer: I do not own Kekkiashi or any of the characters, if I did Gen would be alive and with Yoshimori.

Warning: This chapter catains RAPE!, If you don't like it then you wouldn't be reading this in the first place.  
Chapter 2:Trapped and Free

He felt so confy, it felt as though he was on a cloud, he was so warm he didn't want to wake up. Forcing his eyes to open he meet the darkness, it bolted up in a panic, finding his hands no longer bound, he reached his hands up to his face, ripping the scraf from his face, he looked at the fabric in his hands, it was a eye mask, it felt velvetly between his fingers. Looking around he found himself buried in thick, plushy blankets, removing the large quilts. Carefully, placing his feet on the floor, he heard the sound of scrapping metal, he looked down to see that his right ankle had been chained and was even more shocked to see what he was wearing.

"The Hell!", he looked at the outfit with both disgust, anger, and shock. He was wearing a short white gown that stopped well above his thigh, the arms were puffed out and short, the gown made Yoshimori looked like a giant puff ball.

Sighing sadly, he sat back on the bed and he surveyed the room, besides the huge or fluffed bed, it was a decent size room. Their was a closet, dresser, a window, a couple of rugs here and their, and lastly a small coffee table.

He soon heard the sound of a door handle being twisted, the door slowly started to open, panicing, Yoshimori quickly got back under the covers, burying himself under the huge amounts of blankets, leaving a small opening to peak through. As the door was halfway opened, a figure came into the room, Yoshimori remembered him being the one who kidnapped him and possibly drugged him.

The figure cam towards the bed and looked down at the lump under the sheets. knowing it was his captive and soon to be mate. He grabbed the sheets, yanking them off in one swift motion. Staring down at the small boy, his body curled up in a small ball, eyes closed tight.

"I know your awake", the figure said,the smaller boy tensed abit but kept his mouth and eyes tightly closed. The figure looked down at the boy, a scowl played across his face, he grabbed the smaller boys face, forcing Yoshimori to open his eyes. He glared at the other, face still hidden behind shreds of fabric.

"Don't you ever take those sheets off, or are you just to ugly", Yoshimori said sternly, the other remained silent, the other stood from the bed, turning his back to the small boy. The other began removing the fabric wrap around his head. Letting the fabric fall to the floor, Yoshimori could see the other had long, spiky hair the stopped at his shoulders. The other began removing his shirt, Yoshimori turned his head not wanting to watch the other undress, as soon as the other finished removing his shirt, he sat down on the edge of the bed, back facing the other.

"Rub", the other order, Yoshimori looked at other confused, "Wha..?","Rub my back and be quick about it", he growled out.  
"What the hell gives you the right to order me a round you bastard!", he yelled. The other said nothing to Yoshimori, getting tired of being annoyed crawled over to the other.

"Listen to me you jerk, i demand you tell me what the hell you brought me here for!, listen to me when i'm talking to you to bas..", he was cut off when you felt a hard sting at his face, the force sending him falling back into the bed. He laid their holding his burning cheek,he could feel the other hovering over him, he was about to glare up at the other, his anger fell to shock at the face he was staring at, Yoshimori felt tears forming in his eyes, his heart racing in his chest, he was between himself, he didn't know whether to hug him or punch him.

"G-G..Gen", he reached up shaky hands wanting to touch the others face, looking over every feature, everything looked exactly the same way as it did, before he...he..thats right Gen was dead.

The Gen look alike grabbed Yoshimori face and forced it to the side, pulling down the fabric around the shoulder, revealing soft, flesh around his neck. The smaller boy began to struggle, using the hand near the taller boys face, he used what strength he had smacked the other across the face. The other didn't seem to be affected, Yoshimori stared anxiously at the other, his hand still on his face.

Suddenly, the smaller boy found his arms being held above his head, the taller boy was staring daggers at him. He then felt his head snap to the side,the taller boy punched Yoshimori, he could taste blood in his mouth.

"How dare you", another punch to the face, "How dare you riase a hand to me!" he growled out, lowering his face down to Yoshimori's exposed neck, Gen(i'm just gonna call him Gen its so much easier)bite down, sinking in his teeth into the other boys neck. Yoshimori screamed as the boy sank his teeth into his neck, loving the taste of the boys blood, tryinh despretly to throw the other off him. As Gen continued to bite and suck on the smaller boys neck, he could feel the body below become weak, the cries off pain soon turned into nothing more then whimpers and maons. Removing himself from the boys neck, he licked the wound a couple of times, he looked down at the boy, who had slipped into unconciuosness. He rose from the bed grabbing the small boy carrying him out of the room bridal style.

Yoshimori's POV

I so tired, my body hurts,I take a few calm breaths opening my eyes, the room is dark, i'm in a diffrent room then before, i think, my view is blocked drapes that in case the whole bed. I try sitting up, "ahhh", I whimper, my neck hurts, I try touching the flesh, it burns when I touch it. Remembering the events of earliar i touch my checks, i could feel the bandages on both my checks.

"Finally awake...Yoshimori", a voice said, i could here footsteps coming from the bed, a siloette forms near the end of the bed. The curtain opens revealing the last person i wanted to see. "Gen", I thought.

I could feel him crawling on to the bed, closer to me. "When someone address you, your to asnwer back", he said his voice so calm.

"Why the hell am i here you god damn bastard!", i yell at the top of my lungs, my body still feeling weak. Gen stopped in front of me, "Hey listen to me when i talk to you...ahhh!", i felt sharp pain in my hand, he had grabbed a fist full of my hair, his sharp nails digging into my scalp. I tried to pry myself free, he grasped my hands, squeezing them in a vice grip.

He brought my face in front of his, i could feel his hot breath on my face. "Now you listen to me bitch", he growled out, "You do not raise your voice to me, i am your alpha, you will obey me!", he growled.

I wasn't about to let him speak to me like that, who the hell did he think he was. "You are not my alpha, you don't, won't, andd can't control me, and i am no ones bitch!", I shouted. I felt his hands leave my face and it connected fearsly with my face. The force making my head snap to the side, with no time to recover, he grabbed my chin forcing me to face him.

"What the hell did i tell you about raising your voice to me, you are my bitch, my whore, my slut, i can do whatever the hell i please with you! And if you chose to disobey", he grabbed my neck, applying force to my tender shoulder, i screamed from the burning pain, "I will not hesitate to punish you!", he said still pressing down on the wound. "Now, who do you blong to?", he said dominance in his voice, i remind quite, my body still hurt, i wouldn't let him break me. " I said who do you belong to!", he yelled adding more force to the wound,"Stop it, it hurts", i yelled at him. "Answer me!", "P-please stop it", "Bitch answer me now!", "You!", i yelled out, "I what!", I took a deep breath, "I belong to you!", i try to shout, but it came out in a soft whimper.

Unexpectedly i felt his lips cover my own, i didn't know what to do. I tried to push him off, with my arm contricted and my strength almost gone, my couldn't. His tongue started licking at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Keeping my mouth shout, Gen bit my bottom, I yelped, and he took the oppurtunity to force the wet appendege into my mouth tasting every inch.

As he sucks on my tongue, i fell my self crying while my body lets Gen to whatever he wants. I fell the blankets being removed from my body, cold air hitting my warm skin, it was then I reliazed i was naked, more tears ran down my cheeks. I always wanted to be with Gen, i anted him to hold me, kiss me, hell i even wanted him to have my virginity but, not like this.

I feel his lips leave, I whimper at the lost of connect, I can feel him as he manuvers himself between my legs and mounts me, i begin to panic.

"Is this your first time" he asked me, i looked at him for a while, hesitating not too answer, but i quickly nod and say "Yes, this my first time"', i turn my eyes away from him. I feel him bite down on my neck and scream, as i look back at him through glossy eyes he says "Don't you ever look away from me, got it", he said, all i could do was nod.

Gen started attcking the rest of my body leaving scratches and bite marks everywhere he went, i could do was lay there and take it like some whore. As he licks at my chest, I feel his mouth latch on to one of my nipples, sucking and biting on the nub causing it to become hard. I maoned as I felt Gen grind himself into my own erection, i could feel his monsterous cock, it felt hard and hot.

Gen releases my nipple, removing it with a pop, and stares at down at me. My face is flaustered and warm, tears still apparent in my eyes.

Gen lifted my legs around is waist, started removing his cloths, starting with his shirt, tossing it to a far side of the bed, his figure was muscular, having the same tattoos a remembered that sealed his real form away. He then started removing his pants, releasing his cock. It was huge and throbbing with pre-cum leaking from its massive head. I maoned at the thought of that..thing trying to fit inside of me. I could feel myself getting hard at the thought of him pounding into me, breaking me to my own rel..I stopped myself shaking my head at those kind of thoughts, God he was turning me into his slut.

Without warning my hair was grabbed agin and i was brought up and was now facing his huge cock, i could smell the musk coming from his arousal, i tried to pull away, put he only tightened his grip on my hair.

"Now slut, I want you to suck me off", he said dominance present in his voice, "and if i feel teeth, you will be punished",. I looked at him and back at his cock, hesitatingly i slowly inched closure to the erection, giving at a couple of experimental licks, I let the head slip into mouth, taking as much as i could, i could hear him maoning heavyly, I moved my head slowly taking a little more of the huge, engorged length. After a few minutes, Yoshimori had the whole thing in his mouth, he could smell Gens musk and feel his pubic hair tickling his noise.

Without warning, Gen started thrusting harsly into my face, I almost gagged, but I let my throat go lax, allowing Gen to deep throat me, after a few more thrust Gen released into my throat, his hot seed caoting the inside of my throat. I wanted to gag, Gen pulled out his cock, holding my face, "Swallow", he ordered, It took me a minute, but evenually i managed to swallow the salty subtance.

My breath was slow but heavy, I felt so tired. Before i knnew it I was on my stomach, Gen settled between my legs, hiking my butt up into the air, he positioned himself at my entrance, I could feel his massive cock proding at my entrance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed as i felt him enter me in one swift motin.

Normal POV

Not waiting for the other to get used to the intrusion, he began thrusting into the smaller body, each thrust sending shock waves through out Yoshimori's body. Gripping the smaller boys hips to the point of bruising, ramming his length into the tight opening, watching as blood mixed with seman trickled down Yoshimori's thighs.

"S-so tight", he growled out, watching as the boys body submitted his body to him, as he maoned the others name like a bitch in heat.

"G-Gen..Gen..*Gasp*..faster..harder please!", he said, feeling the last bit of his diginity break inside. Yoshimori could feel his insides tearing, he could feel the what he knew was blood running down his thighs, he could hear Gen moaning like a wild animal.

Gen sped up his movements, he could feel himself nearing completion, he reached underneath the smaller and grasped the other boys length and began fearsly stroking the boy. The room was filled with moans of both pleasure and pain.

"AHHHHHH!..G-Gen...t-there..harder..harder please!", Yoshimori yelled, Gen almost smirked at the small boy below him begging to be fucked by his alpha.

Yoshimori could feel his stomach coiling from the pleasure he was recieving, he didn't know when he started but he was slamming his hips back into Gens trust. After a few more stroks of his cock, Yoshimori released his hot seed into Gens hand. Losing all the feeling in his arms, he slumped forward no longer able to support himself.

Gen felt the boy heat contricting him, but he held himself from completion, and continued pounding into Yoshimori. It din't take long before the contriction over whelmed him, tightening his grip on Yoshimori's hips, he released his large load into the smaller boy. He continued to slowly thrust into the boy riding out his orgasim, until he was completly spent. He bent down, resting his head into the small boy, inhaling his sweet sent and listening to the boy take small breaths. He noticed boy had fallen unconcious after such a large climax.

He turned the boy over, his length still buried inside the boy, so that he was now resting on the larger boys chest. Pulling the covers over the other himself and Yoshimori, he let his body be taken by sleep.

...to be continued...

KnightOfLelouch: Hurray, I'm done with the second chapter, this took me a long time to write.

Mew: You did etty good for your irst time.

KnightOfLelouch:Thank you Mew...Mew?...MEW!..DID YOU READ THAT!

Mew: Why yes,yes i did!

KnightOfLelouch:Oh..my..GOD!WE CAN NOT TELL YOUR SIBLINGS ABOUT THIS!Okay Mew this will be our little secret.  
(Gives me a lollipop)

Mew:Okay!  
(Takes Lollipop and starts eating eat)

Ekira:What are you two doing?

KnightOfLelouch:Nothing, just wrapping up the story.

Mew: The writer gave me a lollipop!

Ekira: Well, that was nice of her.

Mew:Yeah, I just can't tell that she let me read a rape fic, between to guys

Ekira stares daggers at the writer

KnightOfLelouch: Wait, i can explain! I did'nt even know she read it, Mew we had a deal!

Ekira: How dare you let my little sister read such a thing! What the hell is wrong with you!

Writer runs away screaming and Ekira runs after her

Mew:(laughing)"Revenge is a bitch, isnt it writer-sama" PLEASE REVIEW

P.S: If you want to see anything specific in the next chapters please tell me, well write me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Watching You, Breaking You

KnightofLelouch: Hello again, sorry for the long wait, I've been having writers block, so anyway, this is gonna be a short chapter, so enjoy and thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story on alert.

Declaimer:I do not own Kekkaishi or its characters, if i did Gen would not have died.

Warning: This chapter contains a small, short lemon.  
Chapter:3

He was so tired, his body felt so warm, but he felt as though something was crushing him. He tried moving his body, wiggling his lower half he felt something strange, moving...it felt as though it was inside him. he opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the his vision began to clear, he came to see a large tan chest in front of him, he could hear the others breathing, as he focused on the other above him, he looked over more and saw the sleeping face of Gen, his huge body draped across Yoshimori, hiding the smaller boy.

Yoshimori stared at the larger boy, memories from last night filled his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he began to move, trying to wwiggle out from under the larger teen.

Without warning, Yoshimori was turned over so that he was now laying on top of the other teen. Yoshimori looked at the other teen who seemed to still be half a sleep. Yoshimori tried to get up, only to be forced back down onto the others chest.

"Stop moving", the other said half-asleep,his hand resting on te smaller boys back pinning him down. Again Yoshimori tried to get up from the other person. But, to no avail he had no stregnth to pull heself off and laid back down on the other.

He stared at the others face, he looked so much like Gen, but he was much colder and rougher then Gen was. He felt like crying, thinking back to their previous night, how he had let himself be taken so easily, the real Gen would be so disgusted with him. Yoshimori felt the other move beneath him, the larger boy swiftly sat up, causing Yoshimori to fall back onto the sheets. Looking up he saw Gen leaning over him, his body settled between his legs, his member still buried inside Yoshimori.

Gen let out an animal like yawn, showing off his sharp canines, he looked down at the other boy, who was looking off in another direction. Without warning he nuged his hips forward, giving a swift, but hard thrust making the other whince, causing him to face the other. Gen gave a small, sadistic grin as he watched the small boy, a blush playing across his face.

"Good morning, my little beta", he said nuzzling Yoshimoris neck, "did you sleep well", he whispered in the others ear. He didn't answer the other, he just stared at the other. Yoshimori whimpered as the other pulled slowly out off him, cum tinged with blood trickled from Yoshimoris hole. In some part of him he missed the others member filling him, thats what scared him.

Not paying attention, he didn't feel the other get off the bed until he felt Gen pick him off of the bed bridal style, Yoshimori tried to protest, his body still hurting, but Gen just ignored him and carried him out of the room. Yoshimori started protesting even more because one, Gen was carring him to god knows where like a women and two, he was being carried around naked! Holding on closely to Gen, not to fall, he had to wonder how the other could walk out naked.

Soon, after what seemed like forever, they had come across another door, Balancing the other in his arms, Gen opened the door and entered a very spacious bathroom. The walls and fixtures were all very beautiful and everything was a shiny, porcelon black. Gen set Yoshimori on top of the large sink, turning around he started filling the large tub with water.

When the tub finished filling, Gen got Yoshimori and placed him in the large tube. As his body sank into the water, the heat envelopining his skin, Yoshimoris mucsles started relaxing and he felt thee pain starting to wash away. He looked over at Gen and watched as the larger teen grabbed somethings from a cabnit. Making his way back to the tub setting the objects on the side, he slowly sat on the opposite side of the tub, letting his body sink beneath the water and resting his head on the wall behind him.

Yoshimori watched Gen relax, he felt a nervous, he did not want a repeat of last night, he tried to distance himself away from the other, bringing his legs close to his body. Feeling a shift in the water, Yoshimori looked at Gen as he grabbed a bottle and rag from the side of the tub, he watched as the larger boy started washing his body, his hands traveling all over his chest, water trickling down his muscles, going over ever piece of tanned skin, sinking further down, scrubbing his long huge...Yoshimori blushed and mently slapped himself about what he was thinking, he quickly turned arouund no wanting the other to see his...problem.

Gen stopped what he was doing, smelling the smaller boys arousal, going over where the other boy was,before Yoshimori could react, he felt his body being pressed up against the side of the tub.

"G-Gen..what are you doing?", he stuttered, feeling the others member pressing agianst his back, Gen weight pressing him into the tub. Without a word he snaked his hand around the smaller boys waist,gripping his semi-hard member, and began pumping it to life. Yoshimori sat their and maoned as the other stroked him off. "S-Stop..Gen..ahhhh!..please", he whined tears forming in his eyes. Ignoring the young boys please, Gen used his other hand to play with Yoshimoris nipple. Twisting the small nub until it became hard.

Yoshimori panted and maoned, hating his body for betraying him and allowing the other to molest him yet again. It wanted to fight back, but he felt something inside telling him to submit, to obey the other behind. With a few more strokes Yoshimori felt his stomach coil, releasing his seed harshly into Gens hand, most of it floating in the water. Gen removed his hand, smearing the white subtance between his fingers, he looked at the boy panting in front of him, grabbing a handfuk off hair, he brought the boys haed back, allowing him a view of his panting face.

In one quick motion he put the cum coverd fingers in front of the Yoshimori's face. The smaller boy looked at the finger through half lidded eyes, his body felt hot for someone reason, as he watched the white liquid fall from Gens fingers, he felt something click in him. His eyes became glazed as he uncousiouslly stuck his tongue out, the fingers rested on the smaller boys tongue. Yoshimori whined has he lapped at the fingers, trying to get every drop as possible off them. Even after all off the seed was gone, he sucked on the Gens fingers, like a child sucking on a lollipop.

"Is my bitch hungry?", Gen whispered in his ear,"Does my litttle slut want more", the smaller nodded slowly as he continued to suck on Gens fingers. Snickering, he removed his fingers from Yoshimori's mouth, grinning as the small boy whined. Gen removed himself from behind the other boy and seated himself on the other side of the tub, his legs spread out, allowing a full veiw of his massive cock, dripping with precum. Motioning the other boy towards the him. Yoshimori slowly swam toward Gen, settling himself in between his legs, he grapsed Gens massive cock, stroking the organ abit, giving it a few hungry licks up and down the organs massive vain. Gen let out low, growls watching the other boy lick him, the smaller boy latched hungrilly on to the hard legnth fitting as much as possible in his mouth, getting used to the girth,and began sucking it. He sucked on the massive length trying to fit as much as he could down his thraot, soon he could feel the others pubic hair on his face, as Gens cock hit h=the back of his thraot he felt the other grip his hair, forcing himself deeper into the small boy, animal like growls vibrating deep in his thraot.

Gens throats were becoming more aggressive, unconciuosness began to threten Yoshimoris senses, tears poured down his face as Gen released harshly in his throat, his head was taken away from Gens cock, as more hot streams of cum shot onto his face. Yoshimori swollowed the cum in his mouth, before he greedily began lapping at the cum on his face. His face was beyond flushed, with a stern face he pulled the boy into a rough kiss forcing his tongue into the others tasting every inch of the hot cavern, enjoying the salty taste of his own seed.

Pulling away from the boy, a string of saliva connecting the him and Yoshimori, until it broke. Yoshimori fell against Gens thigh soft snores echoed throughout the bathroom. Gen rinsed them both off before carring him back to their room, sitting the boy back onto the bed tucking him in.

...to be continued...

KnightOfLelouch: Yes another chapter down, boy am I tired it took me this long to write this one chapter.

Mew:Yeah, you really need to work harder, its not nice to keep the readers waiting.

Wakana:Mew,nagging the author.

Mew:I am not nagging, I'm just giving my opinion. (smiles)

KnightOfLelouch:Please leave a review and thank you for reading.

Mew: Yeah!Review, Review

Wakana:(Puts up Peace sign) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Kekkiashi or its characters, if I did Gen would still be alive and with Yoshi.

Mew: Sorry, for the wait, the authors been busy.(being lazy)

KnightOfLelouch:Mew!I heard that!

Mew:On with the story!

KnightOfLelouch: Thank You! To everyone who read and reviewed this story. Everything will be explained in the next couple of chapters.

Chapeter 4: Locked Away

Yoshimori slowly opened he eyes as the light pierced through the window and into his face. Throw lidded eyes he looked around, slowly he sat up rubbing his eyes. A smell assaulted his face, it was a strong smell of mint, looking toward the side he saw a cup of tea sitting on the small table next to thee bed. Causlly he picked up the cup and bringing it up to his face, letting the hot steam assualt his face. Taking a big whiff of the hot liquid, he carefully brought it to his mouth and drank it slowly. The hot substance soothing his tired throat, when he was done drinking he set the cup back on the table.

Romoving the covers from the bed, he slowly made his way out of the bed. As he reached the end of the bed, he noticed a black, silk robe neatly folded with a note attached to it laying at the foot. Yoshimori inspected the robe before putting it on, the fabric soft against his skin. After tying the robe around himself, he sat down on the foot of the bed and read over the note.

"Dear Yoshimori"

"I am glad that you have woken up and must give my satisfaction for the splended..service I got while in the tub. This note is to inform you that I will be gone for a while and that you should remain in the house until I get back. I have left you a map, detailing where specific rooms are including ones that you are forbidden to enter under any circumstances. I have also left you enough food to last you until I get back, try not to get into to much trouble while I'm gone.

P.S.- Do not try to escape the door is locked and gaurded to keep you in and all intruders out, you are allowed into the garden area but, only in specific areas.

Love, Your Alpha

Gen"

As he finished reading the note, he felt relieved that he would be alone with out the other trying to violate him multiple times. Falle]ing back onto the bed, he scanned over the map. He looked at all the places marked on the sheet, he never thought the house was that big, but then he had never been anywhere outside the bedside, except the bathroom but he rather forget ever being in there.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his stomach growling, he had forgotten how long its been sense he had last eaten. He grabbed the map the other had left for him and exited out of the bedroom. Scanning through the many halls and corridors trying to dycpher the chicken scratch called directions, he made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen itself was the size of a master bedroom. There were many friges, freezers, two stoves, a huge oven, and to top it all off a pantry full of diffrent fruits, vegetables, spicies, and ingrediants. The appliances themselves were made out of stainless steel, it was the kitchen of Yoshimori's dream, he drooled at all the stuff he could bake with all this equipment.

Another large growl brought him out of his day dreaming, he quickly began looking for an apron so not to stain the robe. It was then that he came across another note from Gen.

"Dear Yoshi"

I see you have found the kitchen, good, as a beta you will to be skilled in the kitchen, which I know you already are. If you are readying this note you are looking for an apron. If you check the small pantry/closet on the far left of the kitchen you will find a clean apron I have picked out for you to wear today. Please be sure to wear this, for faliar to do so will result in immidiate punishment on my return home.

Love Your Alpha "Gen"

After reading over the note, Yoshimori had a bad feeling about this apron Gen had picked out. Going over to the pantry he noticed a note on each door. On said "Dessert" while the other read "Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner". Not knowing what either sign meant, he decided since he liked deserts, he choose the Dessert door. Grabbing hold and twisting the knob he slowly opened the door, the room was dark and he could barely see anything. He reached into the closet trying to find a light switch when suddenly a hand came out and grabbed hold of his wrist.

"What the hell!..Let me go!", he yelled struggling to get his ahn free, the other gave a hard tug pulling him into the closet. The door closed with a loud thud, all that could be heard was loud screaming and thudding from behind the door.

The door flew back open and out fell a very dizzy kekkiashi, his robes hade been removed and was replaced by a very tight and revealing outfit. He was now wearing a tight fighting pink tank top the stopped below his chest, a frilly, short, pink skirt that if he bent over would reveal his butt, a pair of black, high heeled shoes adorned his feet, and to finish it off a white aporn with a giant heart in the center was tied around his body. On top of his head sat a pink head band with two, triangle shaped cat ears.

"To hell! How the hell did this even get on me?", he yelled looking back towards the door. Inside he could make out a figure looking at him, he got up as fast as he could the high heels preventing him from doing much. The door closed by itself by the time he made towards the door, trying as hard as he could he could'nt make the door open it was closed shut.

"Dammit!", he said bangind hard against the door, now he knew that he wasn't alone in the house which made him more nervous.

...to be continued...

KnightOfLelouch: Hurray! Chapter Four Completed!

Mew: Aw, but it was so short, bad writer.

KnightOfLelouch: What do you expect, Im having writers block

Bloody Mariaz: Anyway, in the next Chapter Yoshimori will meet another in the house and find out the the true meaning behind Gen's behavior.

Mew: Don't give away the surprise!

Bloody Mariaz: Hn.

KnightOfLelouch: Anyway please review

Bloody Mariaz: Hn.

Mew: Review, Review, and give more hugs and cookies. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mew: Hello everyone, Welcome to chapter 5!

Wakana: Mew? Wheres the author?

Mew:She's running a little late.

KnightOfLelouch: Sorry I'm late, I got backed up. Someone filled my house with trillions of cookies, I had to eat my way out of pounds and pounds cookies. Do you know how much milk I had to drink.

Mew: You ate my cookies!

KnightOfLelouch: Your cookies! So you buried me in mountains of cookies!

Mew starts scratching the author

Wakana: Anway with a laugh and now a sigh, lets get started with chapter 5!

Chapter 5: The Sen of Curiousity

Yoshimori had stopped his attemps to open the door after spending what seemed liked hours banging, pounding, and shouting swears at the wooden slab. With a tired sigh he walked or well staggered towards the frige trying to keep his balance while walking in the high-heels. After a few trips and woobles he managed to reach the frige, he took out a few ingridiants, a couple of eggs, some becan, and various fruits setting them on the counter still keeping them from dropping on the floor. He took a couple of pots and pans setting them on the stove.

Turning on the stove he started cracking a few eggs into a bowl, placing some bacon in a pan, and some toast in the toaster. As he scrambled the eggs, he flinched upon hearing what sounded like a click. He ingored it and placed the eggs on a plate, along with the toast and becan. He put the dishes and the sink before going to the frige and poring himself some orange juice. As he searched he foun in the far back of the frige behind a few rows of food. He bent forward trying to reach the carton, reaching further the skirt he was wearing started to ride up his butt, showing off his round globes hugged tighly with a pair of girls panties.

Again, Yoshimori could have sworn he heard the sound of clicks and shutters, it reminded him of a camara being used. Forgetting the carton, he grabbed a piece a fruit from the frige, an apple. Thinking back to all the times he had heard the clicking he mentally kicked himself. Going back to the frige he pulled out a big bowl of what looked like cream sitting next to a bowl of strawberries. He had an uneasy feeling about what they were going to be used for, he pushed the thought out of his head.

Witha heavy sigh, he made his way back to the table slowly, before he "accidently" tripped on his heel sending the the cream flwing into thw air. Preparing himself what was to come, he felt the cream fall onto his body, he fell to the ground with a thud, white cream sliding over his body, slipping down his legs and thighs.

"Oh no!", i said worridly, "Look at this mess", he heard more clicks. "Oh, and I've gotten myself all sticky", he said trying to sound as lewd as possible, he even opened his legs giving whoever a full view of his private area contricted by the pink panties all wet.

He heard a noise coming from right above him, looking up he saw a faint shine. He got to his feet as quickly as he could and through the apple as hard as he could. He soon heard the sound of a loud thump could be heard from above him, before something came and crashed into the table where Yoshimori's breakfast had been. Wood, food, and plate shards and pieces shattered across the floor. Yoshimori walked causly over to what was once the kitchen table, he had grabbed a knife from the counter holding it tightly in his hands.

Only inches away from the table, the figure started moving and graoning. The figure got up slowly their back facing away from Yoshimori. The figure turned around and Yoshimori dropped the knife with a loud thud, his mouth hung open, his eyes wide with shock at the figure. He had blond hair in a high ponytail with two bangs on each side of his face, green catlike eyes, and light tan skin.

"Dammit!That hurt", he said rubbing his head, he then turned to look at the boy standing infront of him. "Hey whats the big idea throwing things at others", he yelled at Yoshimori.

"To hell, you're one to talk", he yelled back, "You were the one taking lewd pictures of me", he pointed accusingly at the other. "Anyway, I'm Sen, and judging by that outfit your Gen-sama's new bitch", he said with a smirk on his face. Yoshimori's face went red with embarrasment and anger. "What the hell did you just say!", he yelled, "You heard me or do I have to repeat myself", he put his hands on his hips, "Your Gens bitch, whore, slut, servant, fucktoy, no matter which way you say it always comes back to you being his bitch", he finished a smug look on his face.

Yoshimori looked at him his face agape, he was now beyond pissed off and without thinking he flung himself at Sen, but in only a few minutes he was laying face down on the floor, with his arm pulled behind his back and Sen sitting on him."Hmph, you know I don't know what the hell Gen-sama see's in you, your so weak", Yoshimori gritted his teeth trying to get up only to have his arm tightened and pulled back more. Sen took his free hand and slipped it behind him and under Yoshimori panties slipping it between his butt cheeks. Before Yoshimori could rebute , Sen slide his fingers inside the other boy pushing through the tight ring muscles. "Wow, your really tight,", he felt around inside the boy rubbing over wet skin every thrust pushing his fingers deeper and deeper. Yoshimori lay on the floor panting, his face flushed using what little strength he had to try and push the other off.

"Your so soft and warm inside", he pulled his fingers out of Yoshimori and manuvered himself so sat between the other boys legs. lifting up his shirt and pulling down his own panties he positioned himself at the other boys entrance and slowly started entering Yoshimori. "Ahhhh..s-stop..(gasp)..t-that hurts", he maoned, his free hand clawing at the tile. As soon as he was fully sheathed he started thrusting at a slow past, enjoying the tightness and heat of the others body.

He was so busy thrusting, a did'nt register the footsteps behind him.

...to be continued...

KnightOfLelouch:Well thats the end of chapter 5

Mew: AW,but it was starting to get good. Bad author, making people wait.

KnightOfLelouch: Hey don't blame me, I have homework to do!

Mew: Thats still doesnt excuse you from your obligations

Wakana:Auntie Mew stop harrassing the author.

KnightOfLelouch: Anyway, please review

Mew:Yeah, I'm gonna be in the next chapter and Thank You all who gave me cookies and hugs!  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N:I do not own kekkiashi or any of the characters

Disclaimer: Short Chapter, no smut Chapter 6: It's All Mew to Me!

As the footsteps neared the two boys laying on the floors. Animal like eyes glared at the blond boy currently assaulting the other. With swift moving feet the figure was in front of the two.

"What the...", Sen looked up and his face suddenly went pale "Oh..God..", with a swift kick the figure sent the blond across the kitchen straight into the wall. Broken pieces and drywall and smoke filled the kitchen. A gaping hole stood where the stove/oven used to be.

The figure grabbed the boy and carried him back to his room, leaving the blond out cold in the wall.

~Four Hours Later~

Yoshimori had woken up back in his bed, he couldn't remember anything. He looked up and around before he sat up only to lay back down his back hurt like heck.

Suddenly, the door opened with a slam, "Hello! Yoshi-san!", someone yelled in a high happy voice. Yoshimori shoot up and looked who had just came in. She looked no older than 10-years-old, she had short pink hair that stopped a little above her shoulder, equally pink eyes that sparkled with innocence and curiosity, and she held a wide, happy grin. She was wearing a frilly maids uniform,that was a darker pink and light light pink thrills. On her head she sported a maids hat sitting between two..furry...cat..ears! and was that a tail?

"Um..hello?", he said, the young girl stopped infront of the confused boy. He took her hand and placed it on his head. She tnen gave a big smile, "Well your fevers gone bye-bye, thats sweet, but you must eat in order to get better, truth some of this stuff is'nt the healthiest thing you can eat for a cold but its so G.O.O.D, good!", she said while cutting a big piece of strawberry cak handing it to Yoshimori.

"So..do you like cake", she asked, "Yeah I do I actually bake cakes myself", he answered. "You make cakes?", Yoshimori gave a slow nod. The pink haired girls eyes lit up with glee. "That is so cool! Finally I have someone to bake with! I tried to get Sen to bake but he never seemed interested and Gen-sama never eats any sweets, by the way what kind of cakes do you make? What your favorite flavor? Who taught you to bake? Do you bake anything else?", as she kept asking question after question she stopped seeing the confused look on the boys face. "Ah..(giggle)..sorry about that I talk to much when I'm real excited", she said rubbing her head. "Its okay", it said with a small smile, "Anyway, I make different kinds of cakes I'm always experimenting with diffrent flavors, my favorite is chocolate, and I taught myself how to bake", he finished. The pink haired girl gave him a large smile and cut another piece of cake for herself and Yosimori.

"So tell me about yourself..um..whats your name?", he asked her. The pink girl looked at him as though someone had died she quickly jumped up from where she was and jumped back to the door. "I so stupid how could I forget to tell you my name", she slapped the front of her forhead, "You can call me Nekohana Mewazaka!", she yelled with a happy voice full of pride "but you can call me Mew-chan!" she smiled again taking her seat back at the side of the bed eating another piece of cake. "Ahh..okay, um Mew..so tell me about yourself" "Another time Yoshi-sama right now I have to go...cook dinner", she said happily. "Oh, you know I can rest" he said, "Thats okay, besides you need your rest besides your not to lift a finger, Gen-sama's orders". she said with a smile, "I'll leave this tray of food here if you need anything you just tell me". She walked back toward the door "Bye Yoshi-berry call me if you need me", she ran out the door before Yoshimori had a chance to reply, leaving him dumbfounded.

...to be continued...

KnightOfLelouch:Chapter 6 is done!

Mew:Yeah Im in the story!

KnightOfLelouch: Yeah and my scratches have healed up nicely.

Mew:Oh what happens next chapter

KnightOfLelouch:Well thank you all for reading please review

Mew: Hey author don't ignore me!

KnightOfLelouch:Right now I'm in the process of writing a new story!

Mew: Hey are you listing to me?

KnightOfLelouch: Thank you all for you reviews

Mew: Wakana! Star!

Author got doubled drop kicked

Mew: Thats what you get for ignoring me!.

All: Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

KnightLelouch: Hello everyone! And welcome to another yaoi installment starring one of my favorite couples, Yoshimori and Gen!

Mew: Hurray!

KnightLelouch: Anyway, Mew will you please give us a run through on the votes.

Mew: Gladly! Anyway the story, "Captive", seems to leading in the polls, followed by, "In My Place", and the other stories trail last.

Wakana: Wow, I guess everyone wanted to watch Yoshi-chan to get his black-cherry stolen.

KnightLelouch: Anyway this will be chapter 7!

Wakana: Also the polls will be open until Monday. You can either review or send the other an email.

Mew: Yeah! So on with the story!

Chapter 7: Return to Punishment

Inside the hallway of the Shishio house, Mew was busy dusting the various furniture while humming a happy tune, as she brushed the feather duster removing the dust that stuck to the items. As she finished dusting an old painting, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway; she looked down and saw it was the master of the house, Gen Shishio. He had come back early from business. He was supposed to be gone four days but came back in two. With a happy grin she made her way over to Gen and politely greeting him, but in Mew's way.

"Welcome back Gen-sama!" she almost screamed in his ear, "Mewazaka, do you have to be so loud", Gen asked her rubbing his ringing ear, she said nothing just smiled at him in a goofy grin. "So where is my mate? He didn't get into any trouble while I was gone did he", he asked her. "Noooooo". she cooed her eyes going slowly to the side. "Mew…Is there something that I should know", he said. "No really, Yoshi-chan is just sick that's all. AndSentried torapehim", she said the last part under her breath hoping Gen wouldn't hear. "What was that last part?", he said abit of anger showing in his voice. "Well…you see I was going into the kitchen to make some breakfast and when I got there well…..", "Well, spit it out".

"When I came in the kitchen Sen was well, he was maybe raping Yoshimori", she said nervousness showing in her voice, after she finished she saw anger showing on her face, his teeth grinding together started to become longer more animal like, claws started protruding making his nails sharper, his eyes held a dark animal like iris. "Well will you look at the time I have to go…make some soup for Yoshi-chan, by Gen-sama", she said and ran as fast as she could. When she got to Yoshimori's room she ran inside and quickly shut the door. She gave an exhausted sigh, "Mew?", she looked into the worried eyes of Yoshimori, "Is everything okay? You looked worried". "Oh everything is fine, chocolate streams and cotton candy clouds", she said with a smile. Suddenly, a loud, ear piercing, howl ripped through the house, the sound with enough force that it broke most of the windows, Mew and Yoshimori covered their ears.

Once everything seemed quite, they removed their hands from their ears, "Oh great I just cleaned those windows", he wined, "Forget the windows, what the hell was that", Yoshimori asked, "Well that may have been Gen, he came home early and he found out", she said her ears going down abit that they lay on top of her head. "Found out about what?", Yoshimori asked sternly, "He found about what happened between you and Sen", she said sadly, "I sorry Yoshi-chan".

In another part of the house, Sen was cleaning one of the guest rooms when he suddenly heard a loud roar assault his ears, then the door exploded sending Sen and pieces of the wall and door everywhere. Before he knew it he was slammed against the wall, claws squeezing around his neck, through the smoke he could see two piercing eyes glaring back at him and he knew instantly who it was.

"So you thought you could disobey me did you, Sen?", he growled out, watching as the blond boy tried to make speak but only muffled sounds and choking noises escaped his lips. "You thought he could hurt my possession and get away with it", he squeezed tighter on his neck. "Pl...ease…G-Gen..sama…for...give...me", Sen managed to choke out his body was starting to become lax, his vision was becoming blurry, he felt death coming closer. Gen was about to snap the boys neck with he heard a yell coming from behind him. He then felt something grab onto his back, he looked over his shoulder and saw Yoshimori grab on his back, he was crying.

"Gen please let Sen go!", Yoshimori begged him, "No he disobeyed me he must suffer", he growled out tightening his grip on Sen's throat. Yoshimori banged on Gen back begging him to let go. Gen kept his wolf like hand around Sen's throat we he believed Sen was unconscious but still breathing, he released Sen letting his body fall to the floor with a small thump. He turned toward Yoshimori who still had small tears running down his cheeks. He picked the weeping boy up in his arms, who didn't protest much, and began to carry him back to his room.

In the hall he saw Mew and others sweeping up various pieces of glass from the floor. He stopped near Mew and whispered something to her. She nodded and went into the guest room where Sen lay on the floor.

Back in Gens room he set Yoshimori on the bed and retracted his wolf claws, he watched as the Yoshimori wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. They remained quiet for what seemed like hours, without warning Yoshimori was pushed back onto the bed. Gen climbed on top of him and began nipping on his neck sending jolts through the small boy. "G-gen what are you doing?", he asked frantically, "Shut up. I've been away from you all this time, I missed having under me. Plus…", he leaned into Yoshimori's ear, "I punishing you", he said before biting onto Yoshimori's earlobe which made the small boy yelp. "Punish me? For what?", he asked anger present in his voice, "For disobeying me when I was reprimanding Sen for touching what's mine", he said continuing to bite on the tanned skin. "You could have killed him if…if didn't try to stop you. I don't like to see people die", he said through moans, he felt Gen chuckle against his skin before he started sucking and twisting on his nipples which caused him to blush and moan in pleasure.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door but Gen heard. Hesitantly he got of Yoshimori and went to open the door. When he opened the door, Yoshimori saw the last person he expected to see, Sen walked in wearing a long white gown that went past his feet and glided across the floor, his hair was tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon, Yoshimori could see a few gauze wrapped his neck where Gen as choked him, his arms were also treated. He watched as Sen walked to the end of the bed and sat, Yoshimori sat at and look back from Sen and Gen, "What's going on Gen? Why is Sen here?", he asked suspiciously, "Sen is here to fulfill the terms of his punish. Plus I need him for a game were about to play", he said looking a Yoshimori, who didn't like the way he was looking at him. "What game?", he watched as Gen seemed to smirk at the question. He stood over Yoshimori and stared into his eyes that seemed to fill with fear and worry, before he knew it Gen picked him up and hauled him over his shoulder, Yoshimori started struggling and hitting him on the back, though Gen seemed un-phased by it. He motioned Sen who got up from his position and followed him out the bedroom door.

They pasted many doors and hallways until they came to a door, now this door was unlike the other doors. It was painted a bright white color that it stood out from the rest of the house. Gen adjusted Yoshimori so that he could open the lock. As they walked in the room, Gen set Yoshimori down from his shoulder; Yoshimori looked around the room his mouth a gap in shock. The room was big and was filled to the brim with toys. On every side of the room it had toys big and small of every shape in size lined the whole entire room. Yoshimori felt himself being pulled and set down on belly of an oversized teddy bear.

He watched as Gen seated himself on a bean bag chair not from where he was and watched as Gen motioned to Sen, who walked until he stood front in front of him. He looked the other boy in his eyes which seemed void less of emotion, then Sen bent down between Yoshimori legs and proceeded to undo his robes, "Sen! What the hell are you doing!", he yelped as he felt cold air hit his released member, he gasped as he felt his member enveloped in the others boys mouth. Yoshimori moaned as Sen began nipping and sucking on Yoshimori's length like a hungry child. Yoshimori looked through lidded eyes as Gen watched Sen suck him off, his blush becoming redder than before, he felt as though he was about to explode.

"That's enough Sen baby, we don't want mama Yoshimori to finish to early do we" he said in a seductive tone, "No daddy", he said removing Yoshimori from his mouth with a wet pop. Yoshimori lay there sweating; he looked over and saw Sen crawling on his knees toward Gen until he was seated between Gens legs. He released his member forward rubbing it against Sen's face smearing beads of pre-cum on his cheek. Sen began sucking on Gens length forcing as much as he could in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down trying to force more in. With a snap of his hips Gen forced his hard member to the back of Sen's throat, small tears leaked from Sen's eyes, but he continued to suck Gen off. Without warning Gen exploded in Sen's mouth, he waited as Sen swallowed most of the hot, white cum, some of it leaking from the side of his mouth.

As Gen removed himself from Sen's mouth, he looked at Yoshimori still lying where he was, his faces was flushed and he started back through half-lidded eyes. Gen got up from his position and made his way toward Yoshimori Sen crawled behind him on all fours.

"Now "mommy" ", he leaned over Yoshimori until he was right at his ear, his hand traveling down his body rubbing over his tanned skin, "Shall we finish are game of house".

…to be continued…

KnightLelouch: Cliffhanger!

Mew: Cliffhanger bad! Want rest!

Wakana: Yeah!

KnightLelouch: Hey! Don't be a baby I will have part two done probably by tomorrow.

Mew: Why not know!

KnightLelouch: Because my mom's taking my computer until I clean my room and she believes I us to many electronics.

Mew: (Starts Crying)

KnightLelouch: Anyway please review and bear with me while my mom's having here episode, hopefully I can sneak it back.

Wakana: So review people and don't forget to vote on the new story polls close Monday!

Everyone: Bye! And thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Watching You, Breaking Me Chapter 8: Let's Play House

As Gen removed himself from Sen's mouth, he looked at Yoshimori still lying where he was, his faces was flushed and he started back through half-lidded eyes. Gen got up from his position and made his way toward Yoshimori Sen crawled behind him on all fours.

"Now mommy" ", he leaned over Yoshimori until he was right at his ear, his hand traveling down his body rubbing over his tanned skin, "Shall we finish our game of house".

Yoshimori stared at the other two from his position, his face was flushed the feel of needing to release set in is stomach. As he watched Gen go to the other side of the room he watched he looked at Sen playing with the hem of his gown twisting the fabric between his fingers like a curious child. As he set up from his previous position his still hard erection present between his legs Gen stood in front of the other a smirk present across his face, he had now change into a casual brown business suit, with black work shoes and a brown leather briefcase.

"Now Sen-baby", he said smiling at the child who attentively looked at him, "Go and pick out something cute for mommy to wear, okay", he watched the blond haired bod nodded innocently and got to his feet walked over to the closet, as Sen rambled through the various clothing Gen was rubbing over the smaller boys thighs going over each inch of tan skin.

"G-gen please…s-stop it", he said his breath hitching in his throat; sweat dripping making his skin shiny yet sticky. "Now Yoshi-momma it's time I lay down the ground", he said still feeling up his legs, "I'm the daddy, in the game you call me Daddy or Master", he began stroking closer to the inner thigh loving the way Yoshimori moaned and whined, "Secondly Sen is our cute bundle of joy and he loves his mommy and daddy, don't you Sen-baby", he smirked as the boy nodded his head in agreement letting a few mauls escape his lips.

"Now you my sweet little tart", he leaned over the boy, "You are the mommy and you are to do what I say with no hesitation and should you disobey, let's just say you won't like the repercussions", he said venom present in those last words sending chills up his spine. "Now let's begin"

-20 minutes later- Game Start

The door opened with a slow creak, a man, Gen, stepped in closing the door with his foot, removing his tie letting it fall to the floor he made his way to the master bedroom. As he reached the door he could distinct hear the sound of humming coming from inside, he slowly opened the door a smirk spread across his face at the site in front of him.

Sitting on the large bed was his wife, Yoshimori, dressed in only a very loose fitting blue robe that looked to hang off his shoulder. He was sitting on the edge of the beg, a very happy Sen sitting between his legs playing with a doll while his mommy brushed his hair, dressed in a light blue night gown that reach down past his knee stopping over his ankles. Gen got on the bed next his "wife", placing a chaste kiss on his face while Yoshimori continued to brush his child's hair.

"How was your day wife", he said with a lustful tone, while he didn't want to play this obscene game but he knew that if he didn't go along with it he would be punished again and Sen would be punished as well and he didn't want anyone to get hurt or worse because of him, taking a deep breath he put on the best smile he could and replied, "It was nice Gen-sama, but I missed you all day", he said trying not to sound false, "How was your day, sweetheart", forcing out the last part.

"It was nice but…" he leaned over wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist, "I feel really stressed out, would you mind helping me out", he whispered lustfully in the others ear biting on the appendage making the other let out a whimper. "Yes Gen-sama, I would love to help you", he forced out trying to sound as sweet as possible, putting down the brush on the nightstand, Yoshimori moved to sit on the floor between Gens legs, he could feel his lustful eyes on him, with shaky hands he started unbuttoning his pants, pulling the down the zipper allowing him to slide the dress pants off his legs.

Slowly he fumbled with Gens boxers releasing his already hard erection, no matter how many times he saw it always scared him, mostly the size and girth of it. "Hurry sweetheart, don't keep me waiting. You know how impatient I get", he emphasized the word impatient, swallowing the lump in his throat he got closer to the appendage letting his hot breath ghost over the massive flesh, he gave the it some experimental licks, tasting the pre-cum that leaked from the head, he licked along the side along the large pulsing vein biting and licking, teasing the length until he felt a hand stroking his hair, he could hear Gen's breath becoming hard and strained letting him know he was enjoying the ministrations .

With a few more licks he brought the tip to his lips before taking it in his mouth, listening as Gen let out a growl of approval, Yoshimori tried to fit as much as possible in his mouth without gagging, using his hand to stroke what couldn't fit. Soon he began sucking more into his mouth, feeling the others hand in his hair squeezing tightly but ignored it.

After a few careful sucks he got the massive length deeper into his mouth, until he could feel the others pubic hair on his face and the tip of the other hit the back of his throat causing the other to let out a series of animal like grunts and growls. "O my little beta", he said between gasps, "I've been fantasizing about this all day", he began thrusting into the warm cavern, "Your hot mouth wrapped around my cock, it made me hard all", his thrust becoming hard and aggressive. After a few more thrust hot cum shot out into Yoshimori's mouth, on instinct he swallowed the salty liquid some of it dripping out his mouth onto the floor.

"That was excellent sweetheart", he said licking the cum from the others face, "But, look now your hard too", he said rubbing Yoshimori underneath his robes who let out a series of whimpers on the warm feeling. He yelped as Gen picked him up setting him down on the bed so that he was in between his legs, back facing Gen.

He whimpered has tanned hands felt across his skin, he felt the large robe slide down cascading around his lower body, before it was discarded to the floor. Gen began attacking his back with a slew of kisses and bites leaving small hickeys on tanned flesh. His hands caressed the others torso roaming over every inch of tanned skin. Soon Yoshimori a small sound, almost like a whimper reached Gen's ear peering to the side he looked at the blond boy as he watched through innocent eyes while playing with the seams of his gown. Hesitantly he left Yoshimori in order to crouch beside the blond, without a caring smile on his face he gently grabbed the others face, Gen had torn Sen's gown off and was now sucking on is nipple while his hand teased the other until they both became hard. Sen moaned and whimpered at the actions being done to him, his face was flushed from the heat from the contact as he latched onto Gen's shoulders. Gen released Sen's nipple with a pop and began removing the rest of his own clothes. Yoshimori looked away from the two, his body felt hot and felt an uncomfortable feeling between his legs, and this game was beginning to get to him.

Soon both bodies made their way back to the bed, Gen was again behind him as Sen sat in front of him, without warning Sen's mouth was latched onto his chest and began sucking on his nipple like a hungry child, he could feel the other biting onto the hardened nub working it between his tongue.

"S-Sen…not so hard", he whimpered tears appearing on the side of his eyes, "You're going to break…the skin", he said between gasps. "Awww…our baby is hungry", he cooed in Yoshimori's ear grabbing onto Yoshimori's hardening length causing Yoshimori to spasm.

As Gen continued to stroke him off and Sen sucked on his hard nubs Yoshimori could feel something inside him break. In a matter of moments Yoshimori released into Gens hand and the climax caused Sen to unclamp from Yoshimori's nipples onto his leaking member. Sen began kicking up the warm fluid into his mouth and swallowed it, some of it dripping down his chin.

Gen licked the cum off his hand moving Yoshimori so that he know lay on his back forcing his hands above his head. "Now Sen be a good baby and get daddies special box", he said in a sweet yet commanding voice watching as the blond got up and went out of the room.

When Sen returned he was holding a large black box with him, he climbed back onto the bed setting it down next to Gen and Yoshimori. "Now baby come and hold mommy", carefully Sen went and lent over Yoshimori holding his arms down even though he was a bit smaller than a Yoshimori he had a little more strength then him. "Sen you don't have to do this", he whispered to Sen, "Please, let me go" he pleaded to the other boy. Before he could answer Gen was back with a pair of handcuffs dangling them in front of Yoshimori's face the light gleamed of the silver metal as the swung back and forth.

Sen looked at Yoshimori, the sadness on his face he knew it all too well, he thought back to the days when he first brought here and the things he had to endure and inside he couldn't let Yoshimori go through it, so before Gen attached the cuffs and with shaky hands he released Yoshimori and tackled Gen onto the floor using his demon strength to hold him done, " What the hell!", Gen yelled trying to get back up, "Yoshimori run, get away", he yelled back using all his strength to hold Gen down, Yoshimori stared at Sen and Gen with shock, "What the hell are you waiting for get the hell out of here! I can't hold him for long", he said a sound of struggle in his voice.

With a conflicted heart Yoshimori bolted out of the room the robe wrapped loosely around his waist once he was out of the room he passed dozens off rooms not knowing where he was going or where he was for that matter he just wanted to get away, he just prayed that Sen was okay. With shaky legs he stopped after minutes of running trying to catch his breath. Soon ear splitting howls range out sending a chill down his spin.

Looking around he made his way further down the hallway trying to find someplace to hide but found all the doors were locked. Trying a couple more doors he found one that was open quickly ducking inside, once inside he locked it, he searched for a light in the dark room feeling along the walls when he felt what he thought was a switch he quickly lifted it illuminating the darkness. Looking around the dusty area he saw many items large and small covered in white sheets and cloths. It looked as though no one had been in the room for years. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of something sharp scraping against something solid, like maybe claws on the floor and it was getting closer, he quickly turned off the light and hide under one of the sheets trying to make himself invisible.

Under the sheets blinded in the darkness he could still hear the sharp scraping footsteps coming down the hallway, hopefully they would walk past his location. As he heard the steps lessen and then stop suddenly he couldn't help but hold his breath listening for any sound. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of the door knob being turning trying to open. When the turning stopped Yoshimori let out a small breath only to be startled by the sound of wood breaking.

As the light filled the room a silhouette figure stood amongst the rubble, his canine features showing fiercely in the light. The figure walked into the room their sharp footsteps scratching the floor. Yoshimori waited helplessly under the table sheet, unable to see without the risk of being found he only prayed that Gen wouldn't find him.

…to be continued…

A/N: I WATCHED THE ova 8 for Hellsing Ultimate and the first episode for Hellsing Dawn, best day ever! Walter was hot at 14 and Alucard look dropped dead sexy in armor and a mustache. I'm going to sleep good tonight.

Mew: If anyone knows how to write a good NnoitraxShinji doujinshi please send the author a message.


	9. Chapter 9

Watching You Breaking Me Chapter 9: Wolves Reign: The Story of Gen

Why back when in a time forgotten by history, deep in the recesses of the mind, far back where no one could find it. In the deep forest, in a house hidden by tall trees and the clock of night, a shadow ran as though the world was ending, trying to escape trying to conceal what they believed as sin. Rushing through the forest in the sight of the moon's light.

As the figure stopped running, her clock stained in dirt, their breath heavy with gasps as the clutched a bundle in their hands. As she looked forward in the clearing on the outskirts of where she should not walk, she looked at the bundle in her arms. In those eyes held no remorse, no sympathy for what she held. For what she held made her lose what she had, taken away by one mistake long ago. As she thought back to the parents that had disowned her, the people that had hated her, and the love that had left her because of what she held. With a small tingle of sadness she seat the bundle down as a series of howls echoed throughout the quite night stirring some of the creatures that sleep. As the howls got louder she ran as fast as she could deep into the forest under the cover of night until her figure was gone.

Piercing eyes looked through the clearing, yellow eyes of gold glowing in the darkness, a shadowy creature circles the bundle watching as small but frantic jolts move about the fabric. Little cries and whimpers stir through the air as if pleading for help. As the creature nears the object with caution and carefulness it stands above the bundle still watching and listening to the small cries. Using the claws of his paws the creature prods at the small bundle making the crying louder and frantic making the creature more cautious and curious. Bringing its large head down it used its nose and began sniffing the bundle its heavy breath seemed to move the fabric out of place revealing little tusks of black, moving the fabric more the creature stared at the whimpering body.

It was a small boy looking only a day's old, its skin was light but held a tan shade to it, and the small body was crying tears welling down its cheeks. As it opened it's small, round eyes black melt yellow, the baby stared at the creature above it wide curiosity gleaming in those innocent eyes. As the child continued to stared it reached its small hands up to the creature to it the creature was not scary or harmful, but if he only knew.

The creature watched the small baby reach his hands up to it probably trying to touch it, the naïve babe knew not what danger it was in, that the creature could kill it with one snap of his jaw. The creature humored the child and slowly leaned his head down letting the small hands touch its furry snot and cold nose. It watched as the small child curiously touched its fur the tiny hands feeling over the soft hair of its face, soon a small and happy smile played across the babes face lighting it would glee. Soon a yawn could be heard below the creature the child soon drifted the sleep its small snores seemed to fill the chilly air.

As the creature watched the baby fall to sleep it pondered the fate of the infant. If it would remain outside it would freeze to death, the air of night was crisp and cold it was in the very ends of fall and winter was not far, even know it could see the small body shiver. Even if by a miracle the human babe survived the night a hungry creature would kill it for food or just because. Anyway it saw it the small babe would die, such was its fate. With a high conclusion in its mind the creature grabbed the small bundle with its mouth juggling the fabric so that it would not fall and making sure it was secure it dashed back home. It wasn't helping the thing, no it was going to eat the small thing, again it would die either way and in this scenario it would have food, to the creature humans were just food, easy prey even at times when it fought back.

It raced with quick speed back to its home, over hills and through thick trees, the cold air running through his mane that shimmered in the moonlight. As it neared its destination, a high castle like building around a great stone wall stood under the glory of the moon. Its high structure seemed to reach into the sky, the gates seemed to open on cue letting the creature into its domain, rushing past the iron gated that closed with a creaking clank leaving the rest of the world to wonder what would happen beyond those steel and iron gates.

Inside the house, deep inside the ivory halls decorated in silk and fine works of art and antique furniture the creature walked the carpeted floor with every step it took its form seemed to take on a new shape. No longer on four feet it stood upright on two and now had feet and hands, no longer with cobalt fur as black as coal it had hair shaggy that came to its shoulders, yellow eyes still remained only with no slit but iris, he was dressed in a fine suit of the finest silk the gold showing his nobility along with the crest of a wolf stitched in the back. In his arm he carried the still sleeping bundle he had no urge to deal with the babe tonight in the morning he would probably end the child's life for now he wanted to sleep.

With a heavy sigh he made his way to the room curious glances of servants looking at what the man had brought home but were quickly turned away by the cold eyes. As he entered his room shutting the door with a small slam, he did not want to stir the babe he did not want to hear it cry. He seat the babe on the large bed on the large sheets, he quickly changed into his night cloths getting into bed with the small child. He wrapped an arm around it so it would not fall listening to the small snores that escaped its small form and in mere minutes he was asleep.

10 years later

In the high manor that seemed to reach the sky deep inside the houses walls were few have been and probably never will. Angry halls echoed throughout the walls bouncing off the ivory walls shaking the very floors sending fear through the servants who still went about their marry way.

Inside the master bedroom the creature looked about the figure before him with its head down looking defeated at the floor. The creature piercing eyes glared coldly at it annoyed by the silence, to him the thing before him was his sin, the mistake of his past, when he aloud pity to take control.

The body before him was not all that big, still in youth, he had short spiky black hair darker than the night, dark tan skin, and his eyes even know downcast held the darkest shade of black.

"Gen! Look at me when I speak to you!" the man yelled at the boy who scared of the man before him brought his eyes up to look at him his face riddled with scares and bruises of his mistakes for reasons he did not know were mistakes. His left eye was beginning to turn black and swell shut, his lip was split bits of blood still present but drying, small cuts riddled parts of his body. He was in pain but he could never show it not to him it would only lead to more pain.

"I'm sorry father", he said in a weak voice, in a flash he was on the floor holding his bruised cheek, tears welling up in his eyes making his bruised eye irritated. "What the hell have I told you boy, never call me that!" the larger man roared at the boy on the floor. "I'm sorry fath…sir I forget", he said picking himself off the floor.

"Pathetic, how did I raise such a weak boy", he growled out still glaring at the small boy and as Gen stood looking at the floor he thought about it the question. To be truthful the creature did not raise him, he had his servants raise him, but all in all he raised himself. But in truth he could not complain the creature could have killed him, but it chose to take pity on his soul. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his hair being pulled before he was forcefully thrown into the wall. As he fell to the floor with a sickening thud, he knew he should be grateful because he could have been dead rotting away in the forest.

Again his beaten form was picked up again before he was slammed back into the floor again he could swear he heard something break, maybe it's a bone maybe more than one bone, o well he should be grateful he could have been alone for the rest of his life. As the creature moved away from his bruised body the small form twitching but still alive.

The small body got on to his knees pain jolting throughout his body everytime he moved, small tears and whimpers came from his eyes and mouth. "Now go back to your room before I really give you something to cry about!" the creature yelled at the boy who stood on his shaky legs, "Yes, sir" he said in an almost dead voice clutching his arm for support, with small but quick steps his limped his way to the door making sure to close it before he limping his way back to his room. As he limped to his room on the other side of the manor trying to ignore the glares and sneers he received, he only thought he should be grateful to the creature, to this man who had allowed him to live in the manor, he should be grateful.

And as he entered his dwelling, it was nice and spacious nothing special, it had a bed, a dresser and chestier drawer for his cloths, and a closet and bathroom farther to the side, it was mostly used as a guest room or it was. He took a hot bath soaking his aching muscles letting the hot water sooth his body, if only it could clean his soul or if he had one. He was always told he was a sin having no soul tainted with mixed blood. Every night he tried to scrub his skin clean rubbing his skin raw opening old wounds, but inside he felt dirty.

After his bath he walked to his bed pulling out the medical supplies he kept under his bed. Taking out a roll of gauze he wrapped the white strips around his wounds wincing at the sting from tightening it too much. Putting the supplies back under his bed he slowly wrapped the sheets over his body, tomorrow his body would be healed, all his wounds would be gone and his skin anew ready for the wounds that would come but he guessed he should be grateful he was allowed to live.

But, would it be so bad to die?

With the thought in mind he entered a dreamless sleep.

….to be continued…

KnightLelouch: Okay these next few chapters will be explaining Gen's early life until now. It's breaking my heart writing this.

Mew: It breaks my heart too. (starts crying)

KnightLelouch: Please read and review!

Mew: And please read the authors other works!


	10. Chapter 10

Mew: Too the last chapter the author does not own the anime Kekkiashi or the characters, which is really sad.

KnightLelouch: Thank you Mew and as a treat I'm giving you an extra chapter for all my loyal readers! So…on with the story of Gens F***** up life. (Sorry Gen)

Watching You Breaking Me Chapter 10: A Wolves Tears: The Love of Gen

Of all the days in the world, today was just a regular day no special meaning to him, on this day he just work in the garden area tending to the flowers, the sun was vibrant today not a cloud in the sky. But even with the presence of the sun did not quell the cold air that blew chilling the air leaving bits of frost on the petals of the flowers, as beautiful as they looked they would be dead by the up and coming months.

As he pulled the weeds from the surrounding flower beds a small smile seemed to meld to his face as he watched the crystallized water sparkle in the light. Anyway off subject, today was Gen's fifteenth birthday; his body had grown from his younger years. His body becoming more masculine but still held a thin perspective, his face became that of a young man having sharper curves without making him appear like an old.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft thud, looking further into the garden he saw a small red ball had found its way into the garden. Gen slowly picked up the round rubber spear trying to locate where it originated from. With quick ears he heard the sound of foliage snap someone was intruding on the creature's property and it was something he had to remedy or face the creature's wrath.

As he walked about the garden, ball in hand he came across a rather large bush, little whimpers could be heard about it. "Whoever is back there come out now", Gen said in a stern voice but received no answer. "Listen, whatever or whoever you are come out or else", he said his claws becoming sharper ready to strike. As he neared closer to the bush he took quite but quick steps. In a blink of in eyes he was behind the bush his hands around the intruders throat his other hand ready to strike, looking down his eyes caught sight of the most beautiful thing he had ever saw.

Eyes as dark as the night sky, shaggy raven hair looking soft to the touch, and skin that looked as though it had been kissed by the sun, the small figure was truly beautiful thing he had ever saw. He heard a small whimper coming from the other whose neck was still being held in his hand. Releasing the other allowing them to breath, he lent out his hand to help the other up. The other person looked at the boy hesitantly but still took the hand.

"Why are you trespassing", he asked the other person, the one with raven hair just gave him a confused stare before he gave a cocky smile, "Sorry didn't know I was trespassing", he said scratching his head, "just came to get my ball didn't think I get caught", he said with a laugh. Gen just stared at the raven haired boy sure he was a little goofy, but he had a very nice voice and a smile that made the sun pale in comparison.

"Umm…hello…anyone home?" the raven asked snapping his fingers bringing Gen out of his daydreams. "Um…sorry", he said a blush trying to pull across his fac. "Can I have my ball back…?" he asked. "Gen…my name is Gen and sure here", he tossed the ball to the raven haired boy. "Thanks…my names Yoshimori by the way".

"Yoshimori" he thought the name sounded so beautiful for such a person. "Gen!" a voice range out of the garden making Gen pulse run cold. "Gen what's wrong?" asked the worried voice of Yoshimori, "You have to go. Now!" he said grabbing the boys arm trying to get him out of the garden, he only managed to get a few feet before a low growl assaulted his ears, slowly turning his head he met the piercing gaze of the creature.

The air suddenly became thick with tension, the cold air couldn't compare to the icy glare the creature gave the two individuals. "Gen what is that" he said pointing his sharp nailed finger at Yoshimori making the boy seem to cringe. "This boy, he lost his ball in the garden", he said swallowing a lump in his throat, and "I was returning it to him, sir" he said in a whisper like tone.

"So you allowed this human into my garden" he said with venom in his voice not trying to hide it. When the other didn't say a word staring at the ground the other just sneered letting his canines be seen, "Escort the boy out and when you're done meet me in my study", he said before to turned away from the two heading back in the manor.

Once his figure could no longer be seen he silently walked the boy to the main gates, the silently parted ways but as the gates sealed Gen back in his prison he didn't notice that Yoshimori had looked back at him a smile on his face. If only he knew the terrors that awaited the other boy inside the manor, if only.

Inside the manor, far below the dwelling lie the creatures private study, lined with many books, a stone fire place not only to keep the room warm but to illuminate the shadows that bounced off the walls and a few sitting chairs and a master chair where the creature sat a burning pip in hand, dressed in fine silk robes that stopped to his knees. Taking a long drag of his pip he let the smoke drift from his nose floating up, scattering about the room before it disappeared, as it cleared a figure sat about the fire watching as the embers danced about, back and forth, back and forth. Their eyes watched they flames flicker, dead to the world, stuck in a fantasy. Dressed in only a silk kimono that hung loosely off his shoulder cascading so that it pulled around his waist, showing their marred with the old and new wounds, some still bleeding and beginning to swell mixed with the glimmer of sweat and shame, no not shame that feeling was no longer known to them.

With a shaky hand they reached their hand up, still watching the flames dance about, not a care in the world. Would it be so bad to touch them, just for a minute, would he too burst into flames and scatter away? Would he even feel a thing? He was so close he could feel the burning, warm feeling on his skin, only a few more feet. Than with a thought in mind of soft raven hair and a soul warming smile he pulled away, he didn't want to scatter.

After that day, Gen noticed the boy as he came to visit Gen if only to be seen on the other side of the iron gate, that alone made Gen smile, not the fake smiles he would give the creature, but a real smile.

One day, a day Gen will never forget, Yoshimori had convinced him to sneak out of the house even for a little while. True he could because it was the time of the year the creature left his dwelling to roam about the village and would not be back until the next season. After finishing his chores Gen snuck out of the manor to meet Yoshimori in the forest. Underneath a maple tree Yoshimori stood there, his hair blowing in the fall breeze, his blue kimono swaying as maple leaves fell to the earth.

"Gen you came, I got a surprise for you!" he said with a goofy smile on his face making Gen a little uncomfortable, but he trusted the boy. "Okay, close your eyes", he said watching as Gen gave him a confused and suspicious look, "Come on Gen close your eyes", he whined to the taller teen. He was still a little suspicious usually the term close your eyes or surprise lead to bleeding, scars, and a sore backside. But something deep down told him to trust the boy, that everything was going to be okay, so pushing all doubts aside he closed his eyes. After waiting a few moments he started to get nervous.

All the thoughts ceased when he felt something warm touch his lips, he knew from his moments with the creature that he had been kissed, but unlike the creatures that were forced and full of malice, this kiss was soft and full of….of…love. As the warm lips left his, Gen opened his eyes and watched as Yoshimori blush on his face smiled at him. "I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to freak you out, it's just that I like you and your really cute…and", before he could finished Gen grabbed Yoshimori around the waist bringing him close hugging him as thought the world would end. Then without a second that he smashed their lips together into a heated kiss, tears of joy, not of sorrow leaked from Gen's eyes as he felt the smaller boy kiss him back, soon their tongues intertwined mapping each part of their heated cavern. Soon they broke apart needing air, looking at each other through heated eyes and under that maple tree, in the cool fall breeze, they became one.

Over the next few years Yoshimori and Gen became a couple, Gen started to become more open and less shy around others so he could protect Yoshimori, who would come to the manor more often, he had begun experimenting with baking and would bring over treats from the market or something he backed himself. Usually Gen never ate sweets but he made exceptions for Yoshimori, no matter how odd the treats made him feel after. All and all Gen was happy, truly happy, if only he knew that the happiness he felt was all a lie.

It was on a particular night that Yoshimori had been out alone in the forest collecting firewood, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and soon found himself surrounded by a group a shadowy men. Trying to back away from the group, he found himself trapped on all sides, "Well, well what do we have here", a large male said looking over Yoshimori, "Don't ya know it ain't safe ta be out by ya self" he said walking closely to Yoshimori who gave him a disgusted sneer. "Listen asshole I can take care of myself, so if you don't mind I'm going home", he said trying to run for the nearest exit only to be held back another male of the group who had grabbed him by the neck. Naturally Yoshimori struggled to get out the grip, his nail clawing at the offending hand.

"Aw look, the little cuties got some fight in em", he said giving a toothy smile to Yoshimori who spit in his face. "Don't call me cute, asshole" at that the man backhanded Yoshimori sending him tumbling to the ground a bright red print on his face. The male toward over him, an evil sneer across his face sending chills up Yoshimori's spin. "Alright I was gonna be nice, but sense ya wanna be bad, I'm gonna have to rough ya up first" he pulled out a short blade from his jacket pocket, holding the boy done with his foot on his chest bringing the blade up its metal body shining in the moon light preparing to strike the form below. Yoshimori closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, after moments the pain didn't come but an ear piercing scream escaped through the forest, Yoshimori felt something warm and wet hit his skin opening his eyes he stared in shock at the scene before him.

The tall male held his arm and what used to be his hand, blood spewing from the sliced flesh creating a crimson fountain scattering on the forest floor. The male lay on the forest floor clutching his still bleeding hand. With the screams bouncing through the air, the others failed to hear the sounds of breaking foliage or the thump of feet trekking around them, until it was too late. On by one in what only seemed like seconds the men were cut down, ripped to pieces of slicing claws and tearing teeth as the creature ripped through flesh and bones leaving corpses in its wake. Soon all that was left was a shocked Yoshimori and the still wailing male clutching his bleeding nub of an arm.

But only after the massacre stopped one last heart clenching slash could he heard through the forest, silencing the male for good, his body lay lifeless on the forest floor blood splashed everywhere. And as the moon peered from the clouds of the night, the lunar rays revealed the figure of Yoshimori's savior.

Long, sharp claws stained in blood dripping off the sharp claws, and paws just as sharp, and a face cold and with piercing animal eyes, a face he knew too well, there stood Gen. "G-gen?", the figure looked at the shocked teen still sitting on the ground blood stained his cloths and skin, his cloths were torn abit at the end. Gen walked quickly toward the teen with in human speed, his form shadowing over the Yoshimori, his eyes staring into the others above. Reaching out his hand to help the other up, he saw the smaller teen flinch abit, he was scared. Backing away from the Yoshimori, Gen turned away preparing to leave; "Gen wait!", seeing this Yoshimori got up quickly trying to stop the other. Gen stopped in his tracks but didn't turn back, he knew the look in the boy's eyes he had seen it many times before, he was afraid.

He was about to run back to the woods, when he felt something wrap around his waist, turning his head he could feel the heated embrace of Yoshimori as he pressed his bodies to his own. "Please Gen don't go" he clutched Gen as if he was about to die, "Please Gen don't leave". He watched the boy through shocked eyes, tears running down his chubby cheeks, turning around bringing a claw hand up Gen wiped the tears from the smaller boys face. Yoshimori grabbed his wrist holding the palm of his hands close to his face. "Gen your fur is so soft it tickles" he said rubbing his face lovingly in the others hand causing the taller boy to blush.

"You…you aren't afraid…of me?" he said with a confused tone staring at the smaller boy still rubbing his head in his hand…paw? "At first I was shocked and terrified", he said looking into Gen's eyes, "But…I think you look pretty cool", he said rubbing his fingers into Gen's massive claw like hand, rubbing his fingers in different directions, "And so your part dog", "wolf" Gen corrected him; he really didn't like it when people called him a dog. "Sorry wolf", he said, "But I don't care what you are you are still the same Gen I love", he stroked the taller teens face, in mere moments after that sentence Gen wrapped his arms tightly around the young boy making him let at a small squeak at the sudden.

"G-Gen what's wrong?" he said his body held tightly to the others, listening closely to the other he could have sworn he could hear sobbing, "G-Gen, what's wrong? Why are you crying", he said worriedly thinking he had upset the tall boy. "I not sad" he sniffled "I'm happy, I'm really happy", he clutched the boy tighter, "I never thought I hear those words" he wiped his eyes staring into coal black orbs, "I never thought I would say…I never thought anyone could love me", he gave a Yoshimori a smile, something not even he had ever seen Gen give, sure he seen him smirk but never smile. Without warning or hesitation Yoshimori brought their lips together in a sloppy yet still heated kiss.

Soon Yoshimori had allowed Gens tongue to run over the heated caverns of his mouth, but soon the need for air became overwhelming and the kiss broke a string on saliva connecting them until it thinned and faded away. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. "Oh…um Gen?" he broke the silence, "Would you mind walking me home"; he looked at the dead bodies still lying on the ground. "Oh…sure", he replayed a blush across his face. Picking the boy up bridal style he began to walk the boy back to the village and once out of sight he failed to notice the creature's eyes that watched on.

…..to be continued…

KnightLelouch: That is the end of chapter 10, not as bad as last chapter.

Mew: This is a preview warning! Bring some tissue neck chapter!

KnightLelouch: Well you'll need two sets, one for the tears and one for the blood

Mew: But mostly for tears.

KnightLelouch: And since you're all such faithful readers…

Mew: The authors going to give you a preview of the next chapter! "Clasp's"

Watching You Breaking Me Chapter 11: Ripping Out This Human Heart: The Story of Gen

It ran through the forest, shredding and breaking, ripping and cracking everything that got in its path. Why did this happen, why did he do it. He loved him, gave him his heart, he promised him they would be together forever, that he wasn't a monster. Animal's ran away trying to escape the monster's furry, some got away some were slaughtered; pieces scatted with remains of trees and foliage. High pitched howls of pain and anger echoed throughout the forest telling all to beware fear for their lives or they would die as well.

Back in the garden he sat on the bladed grass, ripping the weeds from the ground, uprooting the dirt throwing them falling where they may. He would not cry, he would weep for an unneeded feeling he once held dear, he would mourn for loves demise. He had not seen its killer in days and at this point he couldn't care less, the boy was a piece in the back of his mind, a puzzle piece forced to fit and know had to be thrown away and replaced.

The creature was gone, trace left to where it went, not a scent to be followed or footprints leading to where it be now, all it left was a letter of his final wishes and wants. After many days of messaging from the farthest parts of the lands many gentleman and ladies came, so refined and elegant, not paying Gen much mind as they sat in that large room as the creatures final wishes , as far as he knew they were his family. They were as Gen saw them parasites, human parasites only come to get what they believe is theirs. As he sat in the corner as the creature's notary reading off a lift of last wishes, besides a few words to the family describing his feelings for a few individuals, there was only one testament, one decree in the whole document. As the notary read the paragraph explaining who would inherent the entire estate the whole room fell mute.

He drank it done, the blood of his undoing he would no longer be bound by these human emotions, he would find his love again and cage him in never letting even the sun touch what was his.

KnightLelouch: Please review!

Mew: For everyone that reviews you get a hug and cake from me! Yeah!


	11. Chapter 11

Watching You, Breaking Me; Chapter 11: The Wolf Eats its Own Heart and Gives a Cat His Tongue

It had been 2 years since that faithful night Yoshimori saw Gens true form and they professed their love for each other. Ever since that day Gen promised himself he would protect Yoshimori and spend the rest of their lives together. It was an average day in the manor Gen was doing his chores cleaning various parts of the manor making sure everything was clean and tidy. Today Gen was in a good mood, today was a special day and he couldn't wait for night fall to arrive so he could give his beloved a special gift.

Suddenly he felt a cold feeling run up his spine; he knew this feeling all too well. Confirming his suspicions he turned around to see the creature standing behind him dressed in a casual silk red rob he stared at the other boy with a bored expression, "Is there something you need sir?" Gen asked standing straight up. The creature said nothing but turned and motioned for the other to follow him setting his supplies to the side Gen followed behind the creature. Before long he they entered the creatures bedroom and as the door locked Gen could not help but feel uneasy was the creature going to hurt him again? Did he do something wrong?

He watched as the creature sat in his large velvet chair, grabbing a cigar from the side table. The creature lite the cigar leaning back as he took a deep exhaled the smoke of tobacco. "Gen", the creature started watching as the teen look at him curiously, "Yes, sir", he stared at the creature. "Over these past few days…over these couple of years you've seen happy", he drowned out the last word looking at Gen's face trying to hide his surprise. "It has also come to my attention that you've been sneaking out of the manor. Would you care to explain this, Gen", it was then the creature saw the fear in the others eye, he watched as the teen swallowed a small lump in his throat in. "Sir I won't lie to you, I was sneaking out", the creature watched a small bead of sweat run down the side of his face, "I snuck out…to see a someone", he watched to see what the creature would do and tried to brace himself for whatever came his way. The creature stared at the boy his face never wavering, no sign of emotion, he took a drag of his cigarette before looking back at Gen, "You been going to see that human right…Yoshimori", Gen felt his whole body turn cold at the mention of his beloveds name. "I take it from your silence I'm right."

The creature lite another cigar, "It also seems he knows about your other form, your full form" he watched as Gen got stiff, he could hear the other heart beat quickly as though it would break from his chest at any moment. "Tell me does this…boy love you" he forced the last part, "Yes" Gen said sternly knowing full well Yoshimori loved him. The creature seemed to sneer at the answer, "So he says, but in the end it's all lies", he took another drag of his cigar the smoke disappearing above. "What do you know about love" Gen all but whisper anger present in his voice.

The creature gave a sneer of amusement, "Hm…I know more than you think", he turned until he was facing the fire place and with a snap of his fingers a roaring fire sparked the action almost shocking Gen. "I guess you can say we're alike you and I.", Gen perked up at this. "I wasn't always whole, just half. My mother and father were both humans, until one night my mother was attacked by a demon and in the process impregnated. She already had a son, my half-brother Soto, and try as she might she could not get rid of me as a lay in her belly. I was told she cried every night hoping I would die or she tried to kill hers self. Ironically on the day she was attacked I was conceived. Growing up I was given no love, no remorse, not a shred of humanity not even by my parents or my sibling. I was beaten and hated as though it was my fault for what happened to my mother. Everyday I was told to die and that I was a monster, a mistake sent from hell, and even when I tried to help I was still ostracized." The creature took another drag of his cigarette before continuing his story.

"I never went to school locked away in a place I never knew, no one ever played with me, gave me presents or smiles, just cuts and bruises and nasty glares, but I took the pain hoping that one day I would be loved. When I was about ten my parents kicked me out of the house and for a long time wondered about, living where I could just trying to survive. It was when I turned twelve I was been captured and forced to become entertainment for others demons and humans alike, it didn't really matter though. Others found me dirty while others thought of me as exotic; I was sold from place to place until I ended up here…"

60 years ago….

The creature sat upon chair, waiting for the entertainment he ordered, it was becoming rather impatient and detested of the others that had been brought to it and it was very bad to upset it, humans and demons alike knew not to upset the creature. It was in the middle of being pleasured by another female brought to it and so far it was un-amused, pulling himself away from the female it ordered her to be removed to which she was escorted out, a displeased look on her face.

Suddenly, the door was opened and the next and last of his entertainment had arrived; the individual came in and closed the door. The individual stood there until the creature beckoned it to come closer and with head downcast the other walked toward the creature, hands clasped together hidden under the vibrant, yet long and baggy fabric that made the figure seem small. As the figure stopped in front of the creature head still downcast, the creature looked over the figure in front of it.

Long, black hair cascading way past the others waist almost reaching the floor, covered in a veil of transparent red, wearing a large crimson red and white robe that hung of their shoulders revealing slender creamy pale skin, the large robe made a large lake of fabric surrounding the small body. The creature beckoned for the individual to sit next to it and without hesitation the draped figure sat down neck to the creature maneuvering the large fabric around the other. Knowing their place, the individual picked up the drink container ready to pour a drink for creature, before he could even touch the bottle he heard a growl from the creature and they instantly knew they had done something wrong.

Quickly removing their hand and head looking down, they placed it hand in their lap, "What is your name?" the creature asked in a low and commanding voice. "What would you like to call me?" they asked in a small voice, "I asked you your name, not what I wanted to call you".

"Please forgive me master", they carefully bowed their head, "I don't have a name. I was not given a name." the individual played with the fabric of their robe, "So…I let whoever buys me name me and I'll answer to it", their voice was low and it held bits of sadness, a broken voice. The creature said nothing just stared the figure as they twiddled with the fabric of the robe, small fingers twisting the thin sheets of white and red, "How much sin and despair are entwined in that fabric", the creature thought as he stared at the other.

The small individual waited stilly for the creature to do something, wondering if they had upset the creature in some way, was it disgusted or displeased with them, the small fingers clutched the fabric tighter. Seeing this, the creature could sense the turmoil in the other even though a small smile played across the figures face, the eyes held the true emotion, deadness. "What are you thinking about?" the creature asked making the other flinch, "Nothing sir", spoke the other a ting of fear in their voice. "Nothing at all?" it asked, "No sir", they continued to stared down.

"Why do you stare at the ground", it adjusted in its seat, "I'm not worthy to look at others better than me", they thought but said, "Do you want me to look at you", they answered no emotion present in their voice, without warning the creature tore the veil from the others head, black strands whipped from the force until they fell gracefully back around the others head onto the floor.

Slowly the other raised their head a bit, the hair slowly falling from their face, revealing a small face, creamy pale skin covered with blush and powder, red eyeliner over lidded eyes, eyelashes combed out, and crimson red lipstick lined plump limps. The individual was painted and primped as a doll down to the last feature. "Is there something wrong?" he asked moving a few strands out of their face.

The creature stared at the broken figure, their dead eyes hold no soul or emotion, and the life of slavery has ground into his skin and mind. The doll sits and waits for the creatures command no sign of humanity a cursed product of man's cruel design. A sound rings throughout the manor making the night cringe, there the bodies of the wicked on the floor drenched in fresh blood. And as the night continued no one came when the screams range, not even the slave with the dead eyes for he knew not what it was.

Over the years the boy grew bound to the creature as his son, little by little what the cracks of neglect began to be undone. He soon grew into a man, handsome and wanted by all soon he discovered the creature's devotion was never meant to last. Many nights he spent alone in the room they shared he strayed into the darkness trying to find the creature. Through many walls he ventured illuminated in the moons lighted path.

Deep below the manor unseen by mortal eyes untouched for centuries echoing with twisted cries. A door rests at the end of the dark pathway, the cries become louder, twisting it open peering deep inside.

A slave lay's underneath the creature, face flushed and moans of the bodies echoing throughout the room. The boy looked no younger than he did when he first came here. No longer able to watch what was happening he ran heartbroken back to the bedroom and cried himself to sleep. As days become weeks, months, than years he was left alone while the best disappeared indulging his once kept secret. Unable to take the loneliness he went into the woods with a dagger in hand he prepared to commit suicide. While in the forest he prepared to take his own life, be he was stopped by someone. Looking into the eyes of a young woman, the man fell in love and they began their affair.

Soon the man prepared to run away with his fair love sneaking out in the middle of the nigh he meet with the young women prepared to start their new life. Soon the couple was ambushed as they made their way to the village in the dead of night many man surrounded them the woman feared for her life. Soon the man became angry when one of the thieves' hurt his wife. Transforming into a demon he took every one of their lives. The women sat crying, disgusted by his demons true form. He tried to go and touch her but all she did was run. He went to chase her when a howl echoed through the forest, the world around them went black; soon he woke up in the manor, the creature glaring daggers at the man.

The creature was angry at how the young man ran away from his home, the man was angry the creature left him all alone. He went deep below the manor and saw that he had been replaced. The creature looked him away in the basement in a room unseen for years. Trapped for many days with only thoughts of his wife, he was released by a servant with eyes of pink, he ran from the manor trying to find his lost love. He searched for but found no trace of her anywhere, it turns out she had been exiled for loving a demon and carrying his child.

He continued to search from place to place, until he found an old man who had seen her face. He ran into the deep woods, shadowed in the moonless night, what he found shattered him forever, tainted with the sight. Under a tree laid his lover cold no signs of life, a dagger in her stomach she committed suicide.

With a heavy heart, she was buried in a hidden tomb, while inside the man's heart a dark shadow bloomed. He hated humanity young and old, even the human self that dwelled inside his soul. So he studied with the tools he was instilled, for when the creature passed leaving the manor to him. As he grew old he was becoming weary, so he found an elixir made from the creatures own blood, drinking down the poison he was now immortal. A creature cursed to live never aging devoid of all emotion. With his new power he destroyed the village that made his love commit suicide.

…Present Day….

"So as you can see Gen, love is a lie. I protected her with my life and still she rejected me and my unborn child." Gen watched the creature as he stared into the fire place, feeling pity well in his heart, "Humans are humans, they reject anything they cannot control. They can say they love you a million. Ten million times, but when they see the real you, the demon you, the monster that dwells deep inside, they will detest you." The creature inhaled his cigarette before quietly returning to his chair facing the fireplace once more. Without a single word Gen exited the room, the creatures word replaying in his head and it made him wonder. Would Yoshimori still love him if he saw his true form?

The next day Gen had asked Yoshimori to meet him under the tree where they shared their first kiss. With ring in hand Gen waited anxiously for Yoshimori nervously pacing back and forth about the tree thinking of the words to say. He suddenly caught the sense of his beloved and tried to compose himself and not spoil his surprise. Once the boy came into view and now stood under the same tree, cool cobalt stared into endless black pools. "Um…Gen I'm glad you asked meet there's something I need to tell you", he said abit of sadness in his voice. "Okay…but I have to do this first", he said reaching into his pocket pulling out a velvet wrapped box handing it to Yoshimori. "Um…Gen…What is this?" he said looking at the square shaped box. "Open it and find out", he said with confidence in his voice. As he watched the boy unwrapped the present and finally open the small vessel. He watched the boy's expression go from surprised to straight shock.

"Gen…gen…is this…is this what I think it is?" he said pulling out the piece of jewelry. Without any warning Yoshimori grabbed Yoshimori's hand bending down on one knee keeping direct eye contact with the younger boy. "Yoshimori…in all my years of being alive I never thought I would be loved until I found you. You gave me something to protect, to live for, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he smiled at the boy above him, "Will you do me honor of becoming my bride?" he asked waiting for the boy to answer.

It felt like an eternity of waiting, Gen watched as Yoshimori stared almost hurt at the golden band, "Gen…I…I…" he clutched the ring in his hand squeezing as though it would break. "No", he said in a soft whisper, but Gen heard it. Time felt as though it had stopped, Gen grasp on Yoshimori had loosened letting the smaller hand fall back to the owner side. "N-no…Y-Yoshimori", he said in a pained voice watching as the other moved a strained of hair from his face. "Gen…I…can't get married", he said in a low voice almost inaudible to most. "I sorry, I asked to soon. You're just not ready to get married yet. I can wait", he said a painful feeling in his gut as the younger boy shook his head. "No Gen, I can't…I don't want to marry you…ever", the words stabbed Gen like a million swords to his fragile heart. "Y-Yoshimori why?" he said tears beginning to sting his eyes.

"I just don't think you and me…I don't think it would work out. This thing we have it can't go on", he turned away from Gen unable to see his pained face. "Please, Yoshimori. What are you saying?" he said his fist tightening his own claws digging into his skin. "Gen…I…goodbye", without a single word Yoshimori began to walk away leaving a shocked Gen standing beneath the old tree. Gen felt as though his heart was breaking into a million pieces, as he watched the boy walk away he knew he couldn't just let him go. With inhuman speed Gen was now standing in front of the boy and giving him no time to react Gen grabbed the younger teen crashing their lips together in a desperate and passionate kiss.

As Gen kissed the other teen he noticed it didn't feel the same, Yoshimori was not responding looking at the boy through half lidded eyes he saw the other staring away from Gen and with a heavy heart he released them both from the heated kiss. "Yoshimori…Yoshimori…I…love you…I love you", he said stroking the others face as tears spilled down his cheeks, But only after a few short moments of releasing the boy Gen felt something sting his face. Yoshimori had slapped him across the face, the ring he held fell to the earth the symbol of Gen's love lying on the bladed grass.

The other teen took his chance and ran passed Gen, who stood in his spot touching his stinging check the pain had already healed but pain still lingered throughout his body. The love is life had just left him, not showing a hint of remorse. Gen stood in place like a statue, hearing his heart beating ever so slowly until it became more rapid as though it would beat out of his chest.

His body began to tremble and rage began to boil in his blood. His claws became longer and sharp, as thick fur began to grow about his body. His teeth became sharp and jagged, his eyes red with rage. He tore his shirt from his body as his muscles became thicker and covered in think purplish fur. He facial features transformed into that of a wolf, with a long snarling mouth, canine teeth clutched in furry, pointed ear brazed up in anger, and piercing eyes flooded in red. This was Gen's true form, this was his curse.

He ran through the forest, shredding and breaking, ripping and cracking everything that got in its path. Why did this happen, why did he do it. He loved him, gave him his heart, he promised him they would be together forever, and that he wasn't a monster. Animal's ran away trying to escape the monster's furry, some got away some were slaughtered; pieces scatted with remains of trees and foliage. High pitched howls of pain and anger echoed throughout the forest telling all to beware fear for their lives or they would die as well. He left the forest scene in pure destruction leaving bloodied and slaughtered carcasses in his wake.

As he walked back to the manor, bloody footprints trekked behind him becoming less and less animal, but fully human. Standing in front of the iron bars of the old gate, he re-entered the grounds of the manor, listening as the gates closed on its own and with a clang of the metal bars, the teen walked back into his cell. As he opened the large doors entering the large manor, he made his way down the corridors into the house growling at anyone that crossed his path, he was angry and wanted nothing more to kill someone or something.

"Gen? O my God Gen are you okay?", came a frantic and worried voice, a young women with long pink hair came running down the hallway, her large pink eyes holding worry in it. She quickly stopped in front of Gen ignore the bitterness surrounding the young teen. "Gen what happened to you? Are you hurt? Is that blood?" a series of questions spilled from the young woman's mouth. She quickly grabbed Gen's arm pulling him down the hallway.

Inside Gen's bedroom, the teen sat silently on the bed while the young woman ran a bath for him. She was always doing those types of things for him, he was told that she took care of him when he was a baby and still acted like a mother figure around him. "Gen the bath is ready" she said in a happy voice, Gen got up from the bed and entered the bathroom, the young woman was feeling the bath water making sure it wasn't too hot. When she left to get towels Gen quickly shed his clothes before jumping into the water. He sunk into the warm water letting the warm liquid wash over his body. Blood and dirt mixed with bath water, the pink haired women sat behind him and began washing his hair. Her gentle fingers messaging Gen's scalp removing the caked in grim.

"Gen-san what's wrong", she asked applying more shampoo into the dark locks, "Nothing" he said sinking further into the water. "Now Gen I know when something's wrong, you can tell me anything", she said smiling. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just having a bad day", he lied again not wanting to talk about the incident.

"Gen, you don't have to lie to me. I've known you since you were a baby", she rinsed the last of the soap out his hair, "You seemed so happy this morning, you were smiling and going to meet Yoshimori", suddenly she felt Gen go rigged and stiff like someone had struck a nerve. "Gen…did something happen with Yoshimori?" she said in an even toned voice.

Taking a deep breath, Gen told her what had happened between him and Yoshimori. After finishing the story Gen peered over his shoulder and saw that the women staring at the floor, her hands clutching at her dress and he could hear what sounded like sniffling. "Merry, please don't cry…?", before he could finish his sentence Merry had latched herself onto Gen into a tight hug sending the both into the tub. "Merry? Are you okay?" He said watching as the woman raised her face streams streaming down in inhuman sized droplets. "O Gen, I'm so sorry", she said sadly wiping the tears from her eyes, "No it's okay".

Merry continued to cry, but her frown changed into a small smile. "Listen Gen I know it may hurt now, but you must be strong and keep your heart." she said determinedly a fire in her eyes. "Um, Merry…Can we talk about this out of the tub?", he said watching her face turn into a fierce blush, "O my god Gen, I am so sorry, sorry, sorry", she said getting out of the tube and handing Gen towel before frantically exiting the bathroom. "I'll be back with your dinner Gen!" she called backed to him happily followed by the sound of a door shutting.

In the garden Gen sat on the bladed grass, ripping the weeds from the ground, uprooting the dirt throwing them carelessly letting them fall where they may. He would not cry, he would weep for an unneeded feeling he once held dear, he would not mourn for loves demise. He had not seen its killer in days and at this point he couldn't care less, the boy was a piece in the back of his mind, a puzzle piece forced to fit and know had to be thrown away and replaced. He knew he was breaking his promise to Merry, but he just couldn't let it go.

The manor was in an uproar, Merry and Gen sat on the outside of the house drinking tea, when suddenly a made ran up to Merry. She was out of breath and breathing really hard. "What's the hurry, Toori?" Merry asked taking another sip of tea, "You…you mean you haven't heard?", the maid said taking a deep breath. "Heard what?" she said taking a bite out of her homemade cake, "The master…he's gone" she said in a high yell, "Gone, what do you mean gone?" Merry said sipping her tea, "I mean gone as in disappeared! No one's seen him in days. A servant went into his room to check on him, but…"

"But what?" she asked curiously, "But they couldn't find anything pointing to where he is. Now all the servants are in a tizzy because apparently his family are coming up to decide about the estate." She said catching her breath, "Family? I thought he didn't have family" Gen said remembering the story the creature told him. "Well apparently the master left instructions that his estate be divided amongst his family. From what I've been told it's the master's brother's family. You know that cute guy that came to the house years ago."

Merry thought back to the young male who had come to the house years ago, if she remembered correctly there were others with him, an older man and woman who were later introduced as his parents. From the stories that she was told about them she couldn't help but feel some amnesty toward them for how they treated the young male. This was before he became the master and looked to be in his young teens due to the aging process of half-demons.

-27 years ago-

If she remembered right, they had come because of a direct order from the creature, while they spoke their son Soto, was given permission to walk about the house as long he stayed out of certain areas. Merry was still very young at that age and was there to be the young master's care taker. That day she and him were playing ball in the garden, it's was back then when the young master would smile and have fun.

"Merri-onee-san, throw me the ball" came the young boys voice as he waved his hands for the young girl to throw him the girl. "Okay, catch inu-chan", with that she threw the ball to the young male, "Hey, don't call me that!" he yelled and before he knew it the ball flew over his head. It rolled until it stopped to rest at a pair of feet, "Excuse me can you throw the ball back please" called the young boys voice, Soto picked up the ball looking at the two kids before him.

"Um…mister can we have are ball back?" he said a little more curiously as the other boy stared suspiciously at them. "Do I know you?" he asked the younger boy who just stared at him before innocently shaking his head. Soto just looked sternly at the boy knowing he knew him from somewhere, "What's your name?" he asked in an almost stern voice. "Huh…my name?" the other boy just nodded, "I don't have a name", he said in a quiet voice.

"Who are you too be asking so many questions?", said Merry coming closer until she stood right next to the smaller boy, "My name is Merry by the way, I am this boy's caretaker and his most trusted friend." She said with a smile on her face. "My name is Soto Gecko, I am here on business with my parents", he said in a very confident voice. Suddenly, Merry watched as the younger dropped to the ground his hands clutching his head, "Young master, Young master wants wrong", she asked frantically crutching beside him. Without a single word the younger quickly got to his feet and ran into the further part of the garden.

"Young Master", Merry ran as fast as she could after the other boy. After catching up to the boy and calming him down, it was than she learned more about his past and that the older boy from early was his half-brother. He told her about home his own half-brother bullied him and allowed him to get beat up. To say that Merry was furious would be an insult to say the least, she was ready to go and beat that boy into oblivion, but the young boy talked her out of it.

After the Soto and his family left, Merry had found out that the creature had called them there about their son, the young master, to which they denied they knew him for they did not have another son besides Soto. After which the creature and the older individuals had a conversation, discrete from even her ears. After that she never saw those people again.

-End Flashback-

"So what do they have to do with the master?" she took another piece of cake, "Well from what I heard they're coming to collect their share of the estate." The girl said abit nervously. "What claim do they have? Besides a claim to my right hook" she said not trying to hide their malice. "Well apparently the master wrote about it in his last statement and all family was invited."

Over the next few days many people came to the old manor. The creature was gone, no trace left to where he went, not a scent to be followed or footprints leading to where he could be now, all he left was a letter of his final wishes and wants. After many days of messaging from the farthest parts of the lands many gentleman and ladies came, so refined and elegant, not paying Gen much mind as they sat in that large room as the creatures final wishes , as far as he knew they were his family. They were as Gen saw them parasites, human parasites only come to get what they believe is theirs.

Gen and Merry stood in the further corner of the large room even though they had been invited there they still were servants and had to attend to those people. "Why are we here again?" Gen whispered to her, "Because the master said we had to attend" she replied in a chipper voice. Gen however saw no reason for her and him to be there. "So we can serve these parasites, no thanks", he said not hiding his malice for all those in there, but Merry kept smiling at him.

As they sat in the corner as the creature's notary reading off a lift of last wishes. "If your all, ready we can begin" said an older male waiting until everyone was seated before ready the final wishes of the young creature. "To all who are listening to this message of my final thoughts, I can't help but think of smiling faces and it makes me sick. Growing up as a child I was not shown I hint of humanity, not even from my own family. I was beaten, bruised, mocked, humiliated, abandoned, and in most cases raped repeatedly. All those times I thought I earned it, that I had done something wrong and it was my punishment. So as I got older and was subjected to the harsh tortures of slavery I embraced, I truly wanted to die.", the older male cleared his throat before continuing, "While in the servitude of the previous master of this house I met few individuals that showed me kindness and treated like I was a human. But all that soon changed drastically, when I was pushed aside by the master for someone new, abandoned by the love of my life, who at the mere sight of me killed herself and in the process our unborn child. I will not say I am any better than any of you; I've done things that I have no shame in, and there is no redemption for me. I was always told I was going to hell; I just gave myself an extra push.

"I will not mince words or sugarcoat any sentence with sweet lies. Mother, father, and brother, if you are all still alive, which I pry you aren't, but if you are I despise each of you. Mother I hate you because not once did you show one hint of love and humanity for me. You watched without shame as I was beaten and bullied to the point where I bleed and still you showed no remorse to your own son. Father I hate you because you would beat me for no reason, even if I looked at you I would end up bloodied and bruised. You never cared what happened to me even when I held some form of love for you. And to my brother Soto, I hate and despise you worst of all. I hate the fact you didn't protect me from bullies or when you would beat me within an inch of my life. You are not a brother or a man, you are a coward. You have never once tried to understand me or really I don't give a fuck if you do or did. I don't care if that women you called mother was attacked with any chance she probably asked for it, growing up I began to see her as nothing but a common whore and I should know I was forced to become one at twelve, but who am I kidding I lost my virginity at the age of five."

"But what do you care about my mishaps or anything that has anything ever happen to me. In conclusion I hope you each die a horrible death and burn in the deepest, hottest, rock in hell while maggots and other insects take turns devouring your putrid, rotting corpses. And to close I leave you each a small piece of my fortune, 40 million ryo to my conceivers and 60 million ryo to Soto and as a personal request stay the hell away from this manor. I hate you each go to hell"

After finishing the first speech the crowd of people was both shocked and mute, especially the masters family who just sat there embarrassed and ashamed.

"Continuing to the next page there is a page that explains more about the splitting of the house", he cleared his throat before continuing to read, "To my dearest and closest friend, Merry, you were one of the best people I ever knew and you have been there for me more than anyone I ever knew. You were kind and caring, a little crazy, but you always kept a smile on my face. My only regret is that I won't be here to see the birth of your child. I hope they are as kind hearted as you. You are one of the pure ones. I regret I broke my promise to you and lost the most important thing to me, I'm sorry."

"O master-san", Merry said wiping tears from her eyes, "To you I leave one of my manors and also 500 million ryo. You were a hard worker, I owe you so much more than this and I hope one day we meet again when I find my heart again. At the end of the speech the crowd stared bug eyed at how much was left to one servant, Merry could hardly believe what she heard as well, for once in her life she was speechless.

"Now for the last part of the speech" he began to read the last page, "This last statement I make to Gen, who I found alone abandoned in woods by his mother. To be truthful I was going to eat the child, I was going to spare him of the horrors of the world that I had to see with my own eyes. But as the days went by the boy grew on me to the point where I couldn't eat him, that and the fact Merry had found out about him and would have skinned me alive if I laid a scratch on him. But, in all truthfulness I wasn't a father figure to him, I blame my upbringing, but who am I to make excuses. I made him a lonely servant, beat him for the most smallest things, and even did the thing I hated most people for I took his virginity, not by force you assholes and not at a young age either you pervert's. Even than I saw pieces of me in him, so with a sound mind (not dead you assholes), I leave my manor and all of the servants, except Merry unless she doesn't mind, and everything I own to you. Gen I pray for your forgiveness, I hope you and Yoshimori live well together, and lastly I love my son. I mean that in a figurative way, you were and always will be like the son I never had.

As the notary read the paragraph explaining who would inherent the entire estate the whole room fell mute. Gen could not believe his ear, Merry had fainted from the decree her unconscious body lay twitching on the floor. The creature, that man thought of him as a son and he loved him. And he left everything to him.

"O there's one last thing here", clears throat, "If your all still in shock which I know you are, you all got what you didn't deserve, minus Merry and Gen, all I can say now is 'qoute' get the hell out of my house 'unquote'." With that everyone was escorted out of the house, while Gen was left alone in the room, Merry had been taken back to her room until she woke up and Gen couldn't blame. Suddenly the notary came up to Gen, "Your master Gen, am I correct?" he asked as Gen knotted his head. "God, my name is Mr. Abington, I was given instructions to deliver something to you" he reached into his bag and pulled out a black metal box and a key handing it to Gen. "The master left this to you and asked that it was personally hand delivered to you" he said as Gen took the box from the older man setting it in his lap, "Do you know where he went", Gen asked the old man. "I'm afraid I don't, sorry young master Gen", he tipped his hat before disappearing out of the door and into the hall.

That night Gen sat in his new bedroom, it was large and extravagant fit for 10 kings at least. Gen sat on the huge bed, the black metal box sat on his lap. He hadn't opened it since he got it and was contemplating what to do with it, twiddling the key in his fingers he decided on opening the box. Taking the key from his pajama pocket, he slowly inserted the key before giving a complete twist unlocking the mysterious container.

Looking inside Gen was met with the sight of purple, inside was a glowing violet crystal necklace; slowly Gen picked it up looking it over. On the side was a message, "And they will be yours forever. Love", 'What a stupid inscription', Gen thought, looking deeper into the box he was met a vile of reddish liquid. Looking the vile over he opened it up and was met with the strong smell of blood, at first he couldn't stand the smell, but soon he became intoxicated with the smell.

He drank it done, the blood of his undoing he would no longer be bound by these human emotions, he would find his love again and cage him in never letting even the sun touch what was his.

…to be continued….

KnightLelouch: Okay this was one of the longest chapters I've ever written, thank god it's done.

Mew: Yeah, now we can get back to the main story

Merry: Thank you for including me Author!

KnightLelouch: No problem and as a added bonus I want you the readers to view this new story I'm making and commit.

Marry and Mew: Hurry!(throw's confetti)

What's Love Got to do with it!

The air was cold and bitter, the freezing rain pounded down the city roofs and concrete streets as people scattered for shelter. Inside a bar on one of the not so friendly parts of town, the sound of blues filled the air along with the hazing scent of alcohol and sour feelings.

In a booth on the other side of bar sat a cold individual, taking a sip of his drink scanning the area like he did on these types of nights. His dark, raven hair seemed to shine even in the dimmed place, his icy coal eyes watched the individuals of the bar as they conversed or listened to the sad yet soothing music while drinking their sorrows away. Looking at his watch he found it to be pretty late, it was past one, he should have been at home hours ago, but that was the old him.

The old him would have been at home early ready to embrace the love of his life, the light of his life, the meaning of his existence, but again that was the old him. Taking one last gulp of his drink letting the alcohol work its way down his throat before paying and leaving the bar to return "home".

Getting into his car he made his way back to the home he shared with his "lover" a bit of disdain in his stomach to go back to the one he used to love. Making his way down the high lite streets, the bright lights of the city buildings and street lamps always gave him a headache on these kinds of nights.

He drove until he got to his home in a well gated area, it was nice he guessed and well-guarded, just like a prison only cleaner. Making his way up to the complex he lived in, he parked his car in the garage before making his way into the building and heading into the elevator. He waited until he reached the correct floor before exciting into the hallway. Each step he took made his nausea worse, deep inside he didn't want to be here, in the apartment, with that person there was to many secret's especially on his end.

As he stood in front of the much hated area, he couldn't help but think back to better times when he couldn't wait to be home and be welcomed back in warm arm that made his problems seem to melt away. Taking a deep breath he inserted his key into the lock, slowly turning it listening as the lock clicked open before stepping into the apartment closing the door. Turning on the light he walked into the roomy space, the whole apartment was a cream and blue color with matching furniture it was in terms luxurious.

With a deep sigh he sat down on the large light blue couch, sinking into the cushions, he took off his shoes before laying his head back looking at the ceiling, slowly his eyes started to close. Then a silent yet tired yawn assaulted his ears, looking to the bedroom area, a figure exited the hallway, the figure was wearing a large oversized rob, obviously his, his sun kissed tanned skin seemed worn but still healed a glow to it. His golden hair brighter than the sun seemed a bit wild, he watched as the person rubbed his eyes before staring tired at him while giving a tired smile. Those sapphire eyes with the deepest blue he had ever seen stared at him, "Sasuke, your home late, what took you so long?" he said making his way toward the couch where the raven haired man sat.

"Hn...I was doing some last minute work and lost track of time", he said in an emotionless tone. "Why didn't you call me" he took a seat next to Sasuke, "I was worried sick about you" he said moving hair out his face before leaning in placing a kiss on his cheek, Sasuke's face didn't seem to change at the contact. Once the warm lips were removed the golden haired man got up from his position and sat himself down on the others wrapping his arms loosely around the others neck. "Sasuke what's wrong? You seem so...upset" he looked at the other who just looked down abit before looking him in the eyes.

"Can I ask you a question, Naru-chan" he almost forced the last part out abit but kept a calm demeanor, "What?" the other looked at him curiously. "Do you love me" he asked watching the author who seemed to contemplate the answer, a frown was trying to form on his face, "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you teme" he added the nickname he had given him as children. "Seriously what's wrong Sasuke?" he rubbed the others face carefully, caressing the pale skin with his palm, "Hn...nothing. I'm just tired" He said picking himself and his lover up bridal style making his way into the bedroom setting the petite blond on the bed.

As he changed into his night clothes he could hear the blond male rustling the sheets humming a soft tune to himself. Once dressed for bed he turned around to see the blond had changed into an oversized night shirt, the fabric hung of his shoulder revealing tanned skin. Sasuke slowly got into the bed pulling the covers over his legs before turning out the light near his bed. Only minutes after settling in he felt a warmth cuddle into his side, looking down he saw that Naruto had cuddle next to him, his head resting on his chest soft snoring filled the large room.

Sasuke remand awake watching the other rest so peacefully while a battle of emotions raced inside of him. His mind fighting his heart, how long could he pretend? How long could he live this lie, that everything was fine? That he didn't see what he saw, that the love of his life had betrayed him.

Soon enough he forced himself to sleep, tomorrow the lie would continue. It had to for his sanity sake.

The neck few days appeared to work in sequence, he would get up, eat the breakfast his lover made him before he went to do "errands" or meet his friends, than he would go to work and go through the motions of dealing with employees and paperwork that he would try to finish ahead of time and then go to meetings with the absolute vain of his existence, the other half of his disdain of the world. Every second he spent with him made his blood pressure boil that it would make lava feel like summer heat. He hated his brother; he hated him with a passion. After the long winded meetings Sasuke usually needed either a quick smoke before going about his day. The week went on the same way and he let it, stressing out and returning to a home of deceit and doubt.

Now it was Saturday, today was the most relaxed day in the week for Sasuke. He told Naruto that he had to work late or there was an emergency he had to attend to and usually he would believe him like nothing was wrong like it was just another day. He drove up to his regular place it was late when he arrived to his haven away from his lie of a life.

After getting passed the bouncer, he walked up to his regular spot at the booth in the middle of bar. He sat in his usual spot letting the stresses of the week sink away. "Hello cutie. What can I get you?" Sasuke looked at the owner of the voice, the waitress had long silver platinum hair in a high ponytail, she was wearing a long sleeve cotton white shirt and tight black jeans that stopped over his ankles, finishing off the uniform was a pair of black dress shoes. "Whiskey on the rocks" he said in a monotone voice, "Aw why so blue?" the waitress said writing down his order. "Hn", he said staring at the server before they gave him a caring smile and left to get the others order.

Sasuke watched the server walk away to get his order, he had to admit she was pretty cute. Soon the server brought Sasuke his drink giving him a flirting smile and wink before walking off. Sasuke didn't know why but there was something about the server that made him feel calm inside. Taking a sip of his drink he was brought out his thoughts by the vibration on his phone. Looking at the caller id he frowned but answered it anyway.

"Itachi, what do you want?" he said messaging the bridge of his nose; "Now little brother, can't an older brother call to say hi to his little brother" he swore he heard the other snicker on the other end. "Yes, but you only call when you want something. Now what the hell do you want?" he sneered out. "Calm down otouto, I'm merely the messenger".

"Hn, then what's the message" he said annoyance in his voice, "Say please", "Fuck you, I'm hanging up".

"Alright otouto, learn a sense of humor. I just called to tell you that Naruto-kun will be home late tonight", he said waiting for the other to respond, "And why couldn't he call and tell me this himself?" he said in an emotionless yet cautious voice, "Hn, he said he didn't want to disturb your work so he called me to relay the message" he finished. "Bye, Itachi" not waiting for the other to respond he quickly closed his phone "Bastard" he put the phone back in his pocket.

The server soon came up to his table with two drinks and a full bottle of liquor on their tray. He set down the drinks before taking a seat next to the sour raven feeling the dark aura surrounding him telling everyone and everything to stay clear if they valued their lives. The silver haired individual stared happily at the raven just seemed to stare at him with a mixture of bitterness and confusion at the actions of the individual.

"So what's your name?" the server said laying his chin on his folded hands still staring with silver gray eyes at the irate Uchiha. "Hn" Sasuke breathed out trying to get the other to leave him alone. "Well my name is Shumima but my friends call me Ekizochikku Gin (exotic silver)" said in a happy sing song voice. Sasuke gave a quick sigh before staring at the individual. "Look miss, no offense but I'm not interested" the other just looked at him confusedly before a series of chuckles and giggles escaped their lips making the Uchiha's eye twitch "What's so funny" he said in an almost demanding voice, "You…(giggle)…you…you…(giggle)" she just kept giggling and laughing, "I what?" Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. The individual stopped her laughing before wiping a fake tear from their eye. "You called me miss".

"How is that funny?" he looked at her curiously, "Because Kawai ko-chan, I'm a boy" he said watching as the Sasuke make a surprised look well surprised as an Uchiha could get. Sasuke mouth almost hung open there was no possible way that he was a boy. Not only did he have a feminine face and skin, but he had curves and almost no muscle mass, just a thin, curvy figure.

"You're…a…boy?" he said in disbelief, "Hm, if you don't believe me I could take you in the back and show you" he said with a smile. "How do you even know I swing that way" he to trick the other something about them made Sasuke feel weird. "Well even if you don't swing that way, which you do" he leaned in close to Sasuke, "Theirs no man I can't turn" he whispered seduction present in his voice.

"Are you a prostitute" the statement made the silver haired individual laugh, "No I'm not a prostitute" he said. "Than what are you" Sasuke asked.

"Just curious" he smiled at the other, "So what's your name?" he asked again trying to get an answer out of him. "Sasuke Uchiha" he said in an emotionless voice hoping the other would leave him alone. "Are you single?"

"You just don't beat around the bush" Sasuke was still annoyed at the guys persistence, but found it oddly amusing, "But no I'm not single, yet" he mumbled the last part hoping the other would not hear. "Let me guess their cheating on you" the other said in a sympathetic voice.

"How…", he stared at him in disbelief, "Did I know that, I've worked here long enough to know what's weighing on someone's heart" he said watching as the others face shifted back to a mutual mask trying to hide his emotions. "So do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" he asked nonchalantly a smile still on his face. Sasuke just stared at the individual, "I'll take that as a no. I get off in fifteen minutes will talk", with that he walked back to his job not giving the other time to answer. True Sasuke was going to spend the rest of the night here or go home and work, but even if he had nothing to do why would he want to spend the night with someone he just met.

"Ready to go Sasuke-kun", he said in an over ecstatic voice, Sasuke looked over the effeminate boy, he was now wearing his hair down, he wore a tight fighting black tank top that stopped above his stomach revealing his belly button, black denim jeans that curved his girlish figure, a gray denim jacket that was cut almost as short as his shirt, finally a pair of wedged silver shoes adorned his petit feet.

"Go where?" before he got an answer he found himself dragged out of the club until they reached a silver porche, Shumima unlocked the vehicle putting his bag in the back before almost jumping into the driver's seat starting up the car, before turning towards a un-phased raven who kept his signature scowl. "Well aren't you getting in Sasuke-kun" he said patting the seat, Sasuke said nothing turning his head away from the other, Shumima just smiled on before reaching over grabbing the other's arm pulling him into the vehicle giving him no time to react before the scare started speeding down the streets.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" the Uchiha yelled at him adjusting himself in the seat glaring at the teen as he drove from the club. "I'm taking you out Sasuke-honey" he smiled searching the radio for a good station. "You do know this is considered kidnapping" he looked at the other male still looking for a radio station stopping on station.

"Yo everyone! Is your favorite DJ of the hour any hour, I am DJ Wakana!"

The sound of record scratch echoed through the background signaling the beginning of the show.

"Today is viewer hot topic weekend. Where the listener's give us today's topic and the most voted topic of the week is…..(drum roll)…whoa…today's topic is CHEATER'S. So if ya the cheater or cheated let us hear ya.

A dark theme echoes in the background

"Okay our first voice comes from PinkBlossom from Konoha, PinkBlossom"

"Um DJ Wakana, I have a friend, she's been seeing this guy for about a month now and it's gotten really intense. The thing is the guy is married with like a wife and kids. Should I tell her?

"PinkBlossom if you're a true friend you let her know she's dating a committed man and do it quick before the wife finds out or she'll have much worse to deal with. Okay are neck caller is HumanSpider from Sound district, HumanSpider or you a cheater or cheated?

"Yo Wakana, I been dating this chick since high school, I'm in college now, a few months back I found out the bitch cheated on me with my best friend and his brother. I confronted her and she totally denied it and now she's pregnant. I have serious doubts the baby's mine, so I broke it off. I will not have some two faced bitch pin a child on me.

"Well all power to ya! If she cheated than it's her problem! And I would recommend investing in a paternity test."

Wakana: Okay so our next caller is….

Sasuke turned the dial turning the radio station off, "Ah what's wrong Sasuke-kun", the silver haired teen said in a sing song voice

KnightLelouch: Well that's all so far, please review and give me your truthful criticism.

Everyone: Read and Review! Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 12

KnightLelouch: Thank you! To everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I found it necessary to show why Gen is how he is. Anyway thank you and please enjoy the twelfth chapter! Otaku4ever!

Watching You, Breaking Me; Chapter 12: Setting things into Place pt.1

A sickening yell echoed throughout the house, the sound of pain, the sound of death, a piercing cry no one could answer. Breaking downs, splitting skin, this sound was not new to the house and would probably never fade away.

As the day turned into night the cries died down and the manor remained quiet and still, not a single sound could be heard or a single person seen. Soon the sound of footsteps could be heard down the hallway, hard thumping that could only belong to the master of the house. The creature passed hall after hall until he got to his destination, his figure covered and blood and other bodily fluids.

Opening the door to his room, he quickly removed his soiled clothing tossing it on a nearby chair landing gracefully on silk cushions. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he took a deep breath as something moved about behind him. Slowly the thing crept slowly behind the creature's back, like a predator surveying its prey the objects got closer and closer until they were mere centimeters apart.

Tanned and creamed toned hands smoothed and glided other the creature's back, fingers dancing over the creatures white shirt playing with the soft silk. Soon, the busy hands migrated to the front creature's body letting their hands go over every bit of the others chest and arms.

"So attentive, did you miss me my loves", he said with a grin using his hand to stroke the tan figures fane and the side of the porcelain figure. He listened as the figures seemed to purr and moan at his touch.

"Gen-sama I missed you much today", the tan figure said rubbing his face in the nape of Gen's electing a satisfying groan from the individual. "I missed you too Gen-sama", the other said latching on to Gen arm almost possessively. Gen smirked at his two loves and with a contented sigh he laid back onto the bed while his two loves leaned over him.

"So what did you two do while I was gone", he said petting the raven haired boys head, "Nothing much Master Gen", he said with a coy smile on his face. "We were bored all day without you", the blond said making himself comfortable on Gen's thigh. Gen rubbed Sen's golden locks feeling vibrations coming from the small teen. Yoshimori made a pout on his face and began rubbing his check against Gen's check making Gen peer over to Yoshimori, before planting a kiss on Yoshimori's lips.

"Freeze", let's turn back the clock and see what happen a couple of days ago that caused this change.

Under the sheets blinded in the darkness he could still hear the sharp scraping footsteps coming down the hallway, hopefully they would walk past his location. As he heard the steps lessen and then stop suddenly he couldn't help but hold his breath listening for any sound. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of the door knob being turning trying to open. When the turning stopped Yoshimori let out a small breath only to be startled by the sound of wood breaking.

As the light filled the room a silhouette figure stood amongst the rubble, his canine features showing fiercely in the light. The figure walked into the room their sharp footsteps scratching the floor. Yoshimori waited helplessly under the table sheet, unable to see without the risk of being found he only prayed that Gen wouldn't find him.

He steadied his breathing trying not to give away his location, he literally on pins and needles, he couldn't see anything all he could do was listen and wait. Suddenly the room got quite, the sound of hard footsteps and hard breaths had completely stopped. Yoshimori took a slow breath before leaning forward to peer out of the small opening from under the sheet. He slowly looked out only able to see the light that peered from the outside, suddenly black met red, making Yoshimori gasp and jump back hitting the furniture.

Before he could even speak a loud bang from above sent Yoshimori and pieces of the wooden furniture shattered across the room, while Yoshimori lay on the floor half conscious. His close had tear pattern and small cuts riddle his body from the flying debree.

The small teen tried to open his eyes, he felt as though he would black-out at any moment, but he knew he had to get away. Slowly he pushed his body up trying to stand but kept falling back down, god he wished he had his powers right now.

Suddenly, Gen stepped in front of Yoshimori, His claws flexed letting bits of wood fall from his nails, and his breathing was hard as his teeth glistened with saliva. His red eyes peered down at the boy. Without warning he realized a high pitched howl that shook and rocked the whole, Yoshimori felt as though there was an earthquake below him. Yoshimori again tried to move only to be forced down by Gen's foot or paw, the large wolf paw held him down without much effort as Gen glared daggers at him.

The force was becoming too much for him, his vision began to blur until finally everything went black, and the last thing he remembered was those piercing eyes that glared into his very being.

We he finally awoke he noticed he was back in his room or rather the room he shared with Gen. He Slowly sat up cradling his head in his head trying to keep steady. Looking at himself he noticed he had been cleaned and changed into a new nightshirt, his cuts had been bandaged up. Then with a fait heart he noticed his hands had been cuffed together and his feet chained to the bed by his ankle. He tried to remember what had happened but his mind drew a blank, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door slowly opening.

A figure walked in carrying a silver tray, he recognized the figure as Sen, who set the tray down next to the bed. Yoshimori for some reason felt some relief seeing the blond, but he also noticed there was something different about the blond. He also noticed that Sen looked fine, from what he could remember Sen had tackled Gen in order for him to escape. If what he remembered was true Sen should be either dead or in bed bandaged up. But instead he had not a single scratch on him, not a cut or bruise to be Sen.

"Sen…what the hell…I thought Gen…I'm just glad you're okay", he said in a relived tone and watched as the other turned and gave him an almost smug smile on his face, something definitely wasn't right. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be", he said tilting his head a bit making Yoshimori a little bit scared. "Sen your starting to scare me, listen help me get this binds off" he asked watching as the blond shook his while giggling, "Sorry Yoshi-chan, I'm afraid I can't do that" he said watching as the other looked at him, a surprised look played across his face. "What…why…you helped me the last time" he said as Sen again shook his head this time with an mock disappointed face, "Oh Yoshi-chan haven't you figured it out yet" he said watching as the Yoshimori remained silent.

"Okay let me fill you in you've been set up", he said seeing a confused look on his face, "Set up? What do you mean set up?" he said bits of fear in his voice.

…to be continued…

KnightLelouch: Thank you all for reading and again sorry for the long wait

Mew: What did I tell you about cliff-hanger's

KnightLelouch: I know no one likes them but it's a set up

Mew: Please read and review, and tell the other no more cliff-hanger's

KnightLelouch: It's a drama! It's supposed to have suspense without it, it's nothing!

Wakana: And you say this story is dramatic

KnightLelouch…..,

A/N: Please Read and Review or no new chapter


	13. Chapter 13

KnightLelouch: Thank You to everyone who have reviewed and read this story it warms my heart.

Mew: I love you all! Cookies for Everyone!

KnightLelouch: So sit back and enjoy the next chapter!

Watching You, Breaking Me: Chapter 13: Setting Things into Place Pt.2

"Sen…what the hell…I thought Gen…I'm just glad you're okay", he said in a relived tone and watched as the other turned and gave him an almost smug smile on his face, something definitely wasn't right. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be", he said tilting his head a bit making Yoshimori a little bit scared. "Sen your starting to scare me, listen help me get this binds off" he asked watching as the blond shook his while giggling, "Sorry Yoshi-chan, I'm afraid I can't do that" he said watching as the other looked at him, a surprised look played across his face. "What…why…you helped me the last time" he said as Sen again shook his head this time with an mock disappointed face, "Oh Yoshi-chan haven't you figured it out yet" he said watching as the Yoshimori remained silent.

"Okay let me fill you in you've been set up", he said seeing a confused look on his face, "Set up? What do you mean set up?" he said bits of fear in his voice.

"Hm, it sounds exactly it is, you were set up" he said taking a casual sip of tea, "I don't get it, you helped me, you let me escape?" he said in a question voice. "Yes I did but that was part of the set up", he sat next to Yoshimori on the edge of the bed. "You see contrary to what you believe, ever since Gen left you alone you were being set up" he smiled, "You see I may be cocky but I'm not stupid enough to disobey master Gen" he said waging his finger, "The first part of the this little test was too see your what you would do if you were ever approached or touched by another individual"

"Mew being there wasn't supposed to be part of the equation, see you were supposed to tell Gen what had happened yourself. So when Gen got home early and Mew spilled the beans we had to come up with the little scene of Gen trying to 'kill' me for touching you." He sipped another bit of tea before continuing the story, "After that, Gen and I had a talk before you were taken back to this room. After which I got ready and we devised this next test, the whole house game was something I used to have do in my past, don't ask, and I thought it would make a great final test"

"Anyway, the test what was to see would you run away or would you stay by Gen, but you decided to run away, which was a bad move" he waged his finger in Yoshimori's face. "Anyway here we are "Sen said watching as Yoshimori's face went from confused, then shocked, than a mix of anger and sadness.

"What the hell is wrong with you and him, are you both out of your damn minds" he almost screamed at the blond haired boy who just chuckled and stared at him, "Yoshimori you would do well to watch your tone when speaking to master Gen" he said seeing the other boy shake his head in anger. "To hell with him and you", he yelled then suddenly he felt a hot sting on his cheeks his head turning to the side, he could feel tears beginning to form in eyes, but kept them at bay.

"Don't be so rude, human" he said with a sneer of malice in his face, "What the hell does that mean! What the hell did humans ever do to you!" he said with a raised voice. "Humans are selfish creatures, judging others they know nothing about. If something isn't right in their eyes their trash and are thrown away without a second opinion", he clenched his fist, his voice becoming more firm and serious, "A mother is supposed to her child, a father protects his child, but only if that child is to their standards", Yoshimori could hear his voice straining as if he was about to cry. "We are demons, human's hate us, try to kill us. They break are hearts and stab are skins with swords and abandon us when are blood mixes" he said trying to compose himself.

"Anyway, I was only here to bring you some food and tea", he said pointing to the tray on the table. With that he prepared himself to leave when a voice stopped him, "Tell me, why do you defend him" Yoshimori asked curiously watching as the other stood firm at the question, "Because I owe Gen-sama my life, he saved me from a life no child should have to go through and for that" he turned facing Yoshimori, "I will stand by him no matter what" his voice was more lucid but still held much determination.

Yoshimori just stared at the Sen; he wondered what could have happened to make him like dislike people or rather humans so much. As if on cue the door opened again revealing Gen, as he entered and shut the door he passed seem giving him a chaste smile, before taking a set next to Yoshimori as the teen tried to scoot away trying to get away from the other, but found it futile with the chains on his feet.

"Oh Yoshi-bunny there is so much I have to teach you", he gave Yoshimori a mock sad face, "Why can't you except my love for you", he said rubbing his hair and working down until he was gently stroking his face, "I want to do is protect you and love you and give you everything your little heart desires" he cooed to the other boy still rubbing his face. "Just submit Yoshi-chan you'll be better off if you do. Let Gen-sama protect you" Sen said sitting next to Gen.

Yoshimori trembled with both shock and anger at what he was asking him, after everything he had put him through he wasn't about to give up that easily. "Hell no!" he screamed at the other watching as a sour look formed across both Gen's and a seemingly smug smile made it way on Sen's face.

Without warning Gen smacked Yoshimori across the face making him hit the head board hard. His body slumped and leaned against the head board for support. Blood trickled down his head as Yoshimori felt as though the breath had been knocked out of his lungs.

As Yoshimori tried to recuperate he felt a hand wrap around his neck forcing him down on his stomach, if Yoshimori felt breathless then, he felt winded now. Between the chains and Gens hand on the back of his neck Yoshimori was paralyzed to do anything.

"I gave you a chance", he said pushing down harder, "Now you will suffer", with that said Gen began his punishment on Yoshimori, but not as the other thought. Releasing his hold on Yoshimori, he got of the bed and made his way toward the door with Sen close behind him. Without another word he exited the room allowing Sen to close the door behind him with loud shut.

Yoshimori rose from his spot blinking as the now closed door that Gen and Sen had left out of. How was he going to suffer if he was alone now? Not that he was complaining, but still. It was then he noticed that his hands and feet were still chained.

"The hell those bastards left without untying me!" he yelled to himself trying to break or wiggle out of the chains. He gave up after a while of struggling, he had to wonder what time it was, and there was nothing to indicate the time. He was alone.

It was dark now; Yoshimori lay on his back looking up at the ceiling, becoming bored and agitated. He hadn't heard a peep from either Gen or Sen, and at much as it pained him to admit he could really use some company.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but Yoshimori woke in the middle at what he night, from what he could tell by looking out the window on the other side of the room. Yoshimori move and squirmed trying to get comfortable, but the bindings made it difficult. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening caught his attention, as the door opened revealing the frame of Sen. He moved to the side of the bed carrying another silver tray, picking up the old one, he set the new filled tea cup on the night stand.

After he was done he came towards Yoshimori, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a small silver key. And what only seemed like seconds he removed the binds on his feet but kept his hands bound together. He was hauled up onto the cool wood floor, letting his legs move from not being moved for so long. Soon Sen was pulling him down the hallway until they stopped at a familiar room, the bathroom.

Yoshimori said nothing as he went into the bathroom and did his business. Sen didn't speak to him the entire way back to the room once they were back Yoshimori was locked back into the room, without the shackles put back on his feet. Yoshimori said nothing as he was locked back in he sat down on the bed, during the night he kept looking at the door. He wondered how long he would be here.

He didn't know how long he had been in this room, it felt like weeks, but he knew it hadn't been that long. Soon Sen stopped coming and a servant was sent to his room to give him tea and food and to take him to the bathroom and bath. None of them spoke to him and it was starting to get to him. He wondered when Gen was, not they cared, but it seemed as though he hurt him when he said no. When he said it he saw something flash in Gen's eyes, it looked like deep sadness mixed with raw rage, all because he refused to submit to him. Or maybe…maybe it was because he refused to be with him.

As much as Yoshimori didn't want to admit that the thought of submitting had crossed, for some sick reason the thought of Gen dominating him, controlling him, made him hot to the point he thought he would lose control. Even though he had only been here for a few days he quickly felt this power, this energy breaking him down. Shattering his resolve making him into something he both wanted to fear and embrace. But, still Gen, the Gen he knew was dead, but maybe, just maybe he could bring him back.

He sighed, placing his hands above his eyes, 'why was this so confusing', maybe it was the lack of contact was starting to make him delusional. He was so far into his thoughts he didn't register the door opening letting to figures in before the door was closed. The two made their way to the bed noticing that the raven haired teen had not yet noticed them.

Yoshimori was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips on his own, moved his hands from his eyes and was met with the sight of Gen, somehow Yoshimori felt both shocked and happy that he was here. Lost in his thoughts, Gen had pressed his lips to his again, deepening the kiss letting his tongue snake its way into Yoshimori's mouth fighting and winning over his tongue for dominance. Yoshimori had to admit Gen was a damn good kisser, everytime he felt those hot lips on him he wanted to just melt. Eventually that had to break apart do to the need for oxygen, but he swore he had lost some brain cells from the heated kiss.

"So my little bunny what is your answer?" he whispered in Yoshimori's ear, "Let me protect you, Let me love you" he cooed in the others ear. Yoshimori didn't know what it was but something inside begged him to submit, the heat inside him would not die down, looking into black eyes, Yoshimori gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving him a smile, a slight blush across his face, "Yes", he said in what sounded like a whisper but Gen heard it and smiled at the others answer.

Soon the two were back in a heated kiss, their tongues twisting and sliding into each other's mouth. They were soon brought out of their session by the sound of a low whimper, looking to the side lips still connected they saw Sen sitting to the side a blush across his face and a pout on his lips. Gen detached his lips from Yoshimori's, much to his disdain before leaning down and whispering something in his ears that made Yoshimori blush deep red, before he gave a slight nod. Within minutes Gen removed the bindings and chains from Yoshimori's hands and feet allowing the other to rub and move his once constrained appendages before he made his way to Sen grabbing his hand pulling him to until they were both sitting up in front of Gen who was now laying down plopped up on a couple of pillows.

( Warning! Warning! This is the start of the threesome turn away now, just kidding! )

Yoshimori pulled Sen toward him until their faces were mere inches from each other; Yoshimori planted a chaste kisses on the blonde's lips. Soon they began deepening the kisses, Yoshimori mostly in control, giving their master a show. Yoshimori began feeling and rubbing up Sen's sides, letting his hands wonder over creaming skin feeling the other tremble beneath him.

Yoshimori moved his hands under the other's shirt until he reached the others nipples giving them a hard twist, making the other jump and moan into the others mouth. Breaking the kiss, Yoshimori removed the others shirt letting as well as his own letting it fall to the floor. Yoshimori began kissing down Sen's stomach, biting down his nipple making the blonde moan and tremble at the sudden action.

Without warning Yoshimori was removed from Sen and was now sitting on Gen's lab, his back facing the other. He jumped when he felt something warm and wet going up his back going over his skin making him tremble in pleasure. Sen took this opportunity to latch himself onto Yoshimori's chest, biting on tan skin, letting his mouth run over hard nipples, twisting the nubs making the other moan.

Without a word he was turned around so that he was on his knees facing Gens massive member. Blushing at the hard member before him, Sen was now kneeling next to him.

Gen watched as Yoshimori moved forward timidly licking up and down his member, moaning as he started rubbing it against his face smearing beads of pre-cum on his cheek. Sen started nibbling at Gens members his tongue sucking on the tip of his member pulling at the foreskin, Yoshimori watched threw heated eyes at what he was doing. He stuck his tongue out and started licking at the huge length as his and Sen's tongue mixed and saliva together fighting over the heated flesh as Gen laid there and watch.

Yoshimori took control of pleasuring Gens cock working the huge organ into his mouth trying to fit as much as possible. Sen began to nibble and suck on the tan flesh agian leaving small bite marks in his path.

Yoshimori moaned as Sen licked across his skin his hands toying with his dusty nipples making them harder. The vibrations from his moans sent Gen over the edge he could feel his climax coming soon. Yoshimori pushed farther done on Gens cock, Sen had stopped licking Yoshimori and was back to pleasuring Gen. He began sucking and sucking and kneading Gens testicles that coupled with Yoshimori deep throating him Gen lost all resolve. A couple of hard strokes Gen released a huge load on cum in Yoshimori's mouth, the force from the release almost making him choke, some had managed to splatter on Sen and on Yoshimori's face. The white, hot juices hitting them in the face and hair, some had even managed to dribble on their chests.

Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room, Yoshimori sat there trying to calm done after swallowing the others cum, he watched as Sen began licking his fingers of the juices, seeing that his body was hot and his erection had gotten bigger than before he knew he needed relief and soon. He looked as Sen made his way so that Gen was now lying between Sen's legs his hands tangled in the older boy's hair as he sucked him off his length disappearing and reappearing with each suck, his hips thrusting up trying to get further done the warm cavern, "Gen-sama!" he moaned and screamed.

Yoshimori felt hot and jealous at the sight of Gen paying so much attention to Sen, he crawled over to the two and he started kissing down Gen's back, he could hear him growling with approval. He was now seated over Sen's chest near his stomach his member hovering over Sen's face, "Sen-kun, would you please help me with my problem" he said with a blush on his face. Sen started sucking Yoshimori off, who moaned and whimpered as his length was in closed in the wet cavern, heat started building in his stomach.

In a matter of minutes Sen released his hot seed into Gens mouth swallowing every drop and milked Sen for all he was worth. The climax sent vibrations from Sen through Yoshimori's member who then released into Sen's mouth who swallowed most of it some of it dripping down his chin. Sen released the member, licking the rest of the juices from his lips seductively, pulling Yoshimori in for another kiss letting him taste his own juices.

Gen watched lustfully at Yoshimori and Sen making-out and removed him from the other placing him on his la. Yoshimori could feel his large, re-hardened and swollen cock rubbing against his bottom. He began passionately kissing the older male, their tongues pushed back and forth into each other's mouths, sweat dripping down their hot, flushed body, as Yoshimori's member sprang back to life. Sen moved behind Yoshimori and had begun playing with his nipples again twisting and pulling the abused buds making lewd and wanton moans into Gen's.

Sen started kissing Yoshimori's spine enjoying how the body shook at the contact. Gen had stopped the kiss allowing the other to breath and shared a brief, yet passionate kiss with Sen. Yoshimori felt Sen sit behind him, his cock pressing against his crack, he had again attacked his neck leaving saliva all over his neck, Yoshimori moaned as one of the boys hands again twisted and pulled his abused nipples juice leaking out from them like a mother breast filled with milk.

Yoshimori screamed as he felt something suddenly enter him, Sen stuck two fingers without warning into his small hole. As the long fingers thrust in and out of the hot cavern, Yoshimori moaned lewdly as Sen continued to thrust into his entrance, two more fingers were added as Yoshimori screamed, moaned and whimpered as the fingers spread him open more. Pleasure and pain shoot up his spin and after a few more thrust Yoshimori almost jumped as Sen had found the bundle of nerves inside him that sent him into pure ecstasy. "My Yoshimori, you're so slutty" Sen said seductively a deep blush on his face, "Your so wet and warm inside. You're squeezing my fingers so good" he said listening to Yoshimori moan and his face blush.

Sen removed his fingers from Yoshimori's wet heat and pulled him back with his legs and spread them open giving Gen a full view of Yoshimori's anus. Gen watched as Yoshimori was presented to him, "He's prepared for you Gen-sama" he said rolling his finger around the stretched hole, "He nice and wet" he licked his lips at the last comment. Gen moved forward, a predatory look on his face, aligning the stretched hole with his massive member; he thrust forward burying himself in one thrust listening to the scream in pain and pleasure.

Yoshimori let out a series of unrecognizable sounds and moans as he was penetrated by the massive organ, the member disappeared inside the boy's wet, hot walls. Gen was grunting heavily like an animal, he felt as though he would come right there from the tightness squeezing him but held on. After what seemed like hours letting the boy adjust to the massive cock, Gen grabbed onto Yoshimori's hips, pulling out slowly before thrusting hard into Yoshimori, moans and screams filled the bedroom, behind them Sen was still holding him around the waist, he put one of his hand behind himself preparing his hole using the four fingers he used to prep Yoshimori. He moaned as he found his prostate feeling stretched enough he moved between Yoshimori and Gen and impaled himself on Yoshimori hard member making all three boys scream at the added weight. Sen sat with his back facing Gen, he trusted up and down on Yoshimori's length trying to align himself and with a couple more thrust he screamed as Yoshimori's cock hit his prostate sending pleasure shooting up his spine. Gen continued to pound into Yoshimori the force making him thrust into Sen with more force, who screamed as Yoshimori brushed against his prostate over and over again.

Thrust after thrust and scream after scream, and after many series of climax's from both Yoshimori and Sen now drenched in mounds of cum from head to toe, passionately kissing while Gen still pounded into Yoshimori from behind now as he thrusted into Sen who was on his back, arms wrapped around Yoshimori's neck. "I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" he said no longer able to take the tightness surrounding him. Yoshimori thrusted a couple more times before he exploded into Sen, releasing his hot cum inside the blond hair boy, who then came between them spilling cum on both their chests. "Oh-oh god, yes!" Sen screamed as he was filled again with hot cum.

The force of his orgasms caused Yoshimori to slump forward onto Sen, while Gen continued to pound into his ass. Gen was starting to feel the hot walls clench him tighter and with a few more hard thrust he exploded into Yoshimori, who screamed his name as he released his hot load with a loud feral growl inside Yoshimori. Sen had passed below Yoshimori who fell forward causing them to fall on top of Sen, both unconscious. Gen allowed himself to fall forward onto top of them, still inside the small teen, he could hear soft snores from both boys and with a low growl he left himself drift to sleep.

…to be continued…

A/N: Review or this will be the last chapter. Captive Chapter 5 coming soon


	14. Chapter 14

KnightLelouch: Hello everyone and please enjoy another chapter of Watching You, Breaking Me!

Mew: The author owns nothing, except me!

Watching You Breaking Me: Chapter 14; An Old Flame Burns the Candle

A sickening yell echoed throughout the house, the sound of pain, the sound of death, a piercing cry no one could answer. Breaking downs, splitting skin, this sound was not new to the house and would probably never fade away.

As the day turned into night the cries died down and the manor remained quiet and still, not a single sound could be heard or a single person seen. Soon the sound of footsteps could be heard down the hallway, hard thumping that could only belong to the master of the house. The creature passed hall after hall until he got to his destination, his figure covered and blood and other bodily fluids.

Opening the door to his room, he quickly removed his soiled clothing tossing it on a nearby chair landing gracefully on silk cushions. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he took a deep breath as something moved about behind him. Slowly the thing crept slowly behind the creature's back, like a predator surveying its prey the objects got closer and closer until they were mere centimeters apart.

Tanned and creamed toned hands smoothed and glided other the creature's back, fingers dancing over the creatures white shirt playing with the soft silk. Soon, the busy hands migrated to the front creature's body letting their hands go over every bit of the others chest and arms.

"So attentive, did you miss me my loves", he said with a grin using his hand to stroke the tan figures fane and the side of the porcelain figure. He listened as the figures seemed to purr and moan at his touch.

"Gen-sama I missed you much today", the tan figure said rubbing his face in the nape of Gen's electing a satisfying groan from the individual. "I missed you too Gen-sama", the other said latching on to Gen arm almost possessively. Gen smirked at his two loves and with a contented sigh he laid back onto the bed while his two loves leaned over him.

"So what did you two do while I was gone", he said petting the raven haired boys head, "Nothing much Master Gen", he said with a coy smile on his face. "We were bored all day without you", the blond said making himself comfortable on Gen's thigh. Gen rubbed Sen's golden locks feeling vibrations coming from the small teen. Yoshimori made a pout on his face and began rubbing his check against Gen's check making Gen peer over to Yoshimori, before planting a kiss on Yoshimori's lips. As Yoshimori and Gen continued their heated this, Sen watched licking his lips in anticipation and fascination.

Suddenly, a knock on the door brought ended their heated make out session, "Come in" Gen said fixing his clothes, "Gen-san, I have a message for you!", a voice chided, inside stepped a young girl with short yellow hair that framed her face. "Mew?", Yoshimori said noticing that the girl looked identical to Mew, even their outfits were the same, except hers was yellow and was decorated with stars on it. She also had stars in her hair. Gold eyes stared at Yoshimori, heated eyes burning with furry that made Yoshimori cringe.

"Yosh! My name is MeuMeu, but people just call me Meu2" she said standing very proudly, "Umm…nice to meet you, um…MeuMeu" he said abit nervously at the girls actions. "MeuMeu you said you have a message for me" Gen said looking at the blond haired maid. "Yes…right…um…a letter has recently come from one of the villages to the far east. It is a request from one of the citizens seeking an audience with you Lord Gen." she said watching as Gen's face never changed. "Do you know which village the note was sent?" Gen asked looking at the blond haired girl as she looked over the letter, "It appears the letter comes from Kekkia Village, sir" she said to Gen, "Shall I send a letter of rejection to them?" Gen shook his head and told the blond to send word they may have their audience with them, but they would have to come here. With her new orders MeuMeu set out to send a letter to the village stating Gen's orders leaving him alone with his two lovers.

Over the next few days the manor was being prepared for the arrival of Gen's guest. Yoshimori wondered what they were like. He could since from the day he was told the name of the village, a tense feeling surrounding Gen. He didn't like it. As the hour of their arrival approach, he was told to remain in his room until the guest left. At first he tried to protest, but he knew he would be ignored on the subject if he tried to complain.

Up front, in the main passageway into the manor, Mew and her siblings, MeuMeu and Meuh, were finishing the cleaning. Suddenly a knocked echoed, signaling visitors. Mew volunteered to get the door, knowing her siblings wouldn't. As she opened the door she gave a cheery smile, "Hello! May…I…help…" her voice was filed with shock, 'You'. She stared into familiar charcoal eyes, hidden under a veil of black and dark blue. Mew stepped aside allowing the figure and two accomplices to walk into the manor.

Gen was in the main meeting area, when suddenly the door opened revealing a not so happy Mew. There are only a handful of things that would make Mew lose her smile. Something was amiss.

"Gen-sama your guest are here" her voice was stern and polite as the visitors from Kekkia village were brought into the large room. As the three stepped in, Gen could not help but feel a sudden urge. A sensation he hadn't felt since. No that time was over, he had to forget.

"Speak your business here" Gen said his voice was calm, yet cold holding stern authority in each word he spoke. "Please forgive our intrusion, but one of our high priestesses wishes to speak to you privately" one of the aids said. "And why should I grant this request" he said eying the one figure in the veil, something about that person, something felt so familiar. "Please Lord Gen, this matter is of the up most importance. We beg that you hear this message" Another attendant asked sensing Gen become tense.

"I have allowed you into my home and an audience. If you cannot speak to me now then you may leave", he said abit coldly and was about to turn away when a voice called out to stop him. "My Lady…" he said but was stopped by the priestess motion. "Lord Gen is right, what I have to say is important and can't be sugar coated" she started looking into Gen's eyes, "this matter is something that must be corrected, a mistake from 27 years ago"

27 years ago….

In the Kekkia village, lying far to the north was a place where young males and females were trained and taught to become demon exorcist and hunters. In our village becoming a skilled priest or priestess was a great honor to both yourself and your family.

I was brought up in one of the two main house holds, the Shimura home and the Yukimura clan. We were rival's back then, we didn't hate each other, it was just a battle of placement. My friend and I were both the heirs in our family. Even though we were in rival clans, we hung out and trained together. We pushed each other in order to reach our goals.

But, one day that all changed, he came home one day and ran straight to his room. For weeks he stayed in his house or locked in his room. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he cried and told me to leave. After a month, he finally came out he looked so pale and his eyes looked tired and black rings wrapped under his eyes.

After that day he became different the goofy friend I knew disappeared and was replaced with a mere shell going day by day as if someone died. I tried to help him, I wanted to make him smile again, but everytime he only seemed to get worse and worse. His family and many villagers were growing more and more concerned about his declining health.

Eventually, his grandfather, one of elder priest tried to force his grandson better, only making things worse. My friend seemed to snap at his grandfather blaming him and yelling at him before running into high forest. We know the forest is filled with demons, but still he ran in there in spite of it. Fearing for his life team after team from both houses was sent to find him, but we could never find him.

After days of searching we found something in the deepest part of the forest. We tried to break through but to no avail. He had barricaded himself in a barrier of pure energy, the elders could break through, but my friend contended that if we tried to enter we would kill himself. I tried to reason with him, but he just pushed my words to the wind.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and still he would not remove the barrier. I brought food to him everyday, hopping to get him out of the barrier; alas my efforts were always futile.

Present…..

Yoshimori sat on the king side bed in his room; he had been in there for most of the evening and was getting bored. He had already eaten; Mew had brought him lunch not so long ago. He was bored plain and simple, he wondered what was taking Gen so long with his meeting.

Rising from his spot on the couch, he stretched his muscles, popping a few tightened muscles. As he approached the door, hand ready to turn he handle an ear shattering roar ripped through the castle, shaking the very house to its core. The house shakes and rattled knocking down, causing various items to fall and break against the floor. Yoshimori fell to the floor, before the house stops and quiets down.

Gen's angry…..

…..to be continued …

Mew: Yosh! Hello everyone thank you for your patience while the writer gets her stories together!

KnightLelouch: Thank you everyone, sorry again for the slow updates, but trying to write for all my stories and doing homework is hard on the brain, but I shall update all my stories this week.

Mew: And as a little bonus from me, next chapter, Gen meets his old lover!

KnightLelouch: Mew don't give away the plot!

Mew: To late!

Everyone: Happy Spring Break!


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow this is the longest story I've written, Hurray! Anyway I going to try to update faster, plus I seriously need a new computer mine is too slow and always seems to freeze on me!**

**Any please enjoy the chapter and please leave a review!**

* * *

**Watching You Breaking Me; Chapter 15: The One Rabbit Ventured Into Wolf's Territory**

"Okay let's get this meeting under way!" a stern voice said as four bodies sat in a multicolored room of pink, red, blue, and yellow.

Various shapes plastered to the wall wrapping into a child's décor.

"Okay I don't trust her" Mew said popping a piece of candy in her mouth

"Me too that woman is up to something" Meu said before taking a bite of his red raspberry popsicle.

"But…I mean…oh she's not so bad" a timid voice said earning a few looks from the other three, "Not so bad? That bitch comes here after the damage she's done and has the gaul to ask for help! She's the reason Gen-sama is so jacked up right now" Meow began a rant of her hatred for the woman who was still speaking to the master of the house.

"Mew you're the persona of love and understanding, what do we do?" Mayu said twiddling his fingers, "I mean I know she did a bad thing…but shouldn't we forgive her" he inquired earning a looked from the blond who looked like she was about to pounce on him at any moment.

"Um, here bro eat this" Mew said giving her brother a rather large broccoli stalk, happily accepting it the blue haired boy took the healthy treat and began nibbling on the miniature tree.

"Okay now that 'Feelings Mchugs a lot' is butting out, I say we do some recon on this chick" the blond said before taking a bite of her lemon, sucking on the tart substance like sugar.

"For once I agree with the tart, she could be up to something" the red head said biting into a rather large pepper, "we all know they can't be trusted" he said swallowing that last of the hot substance.

"You all make valid points but I don't see how" Mew started eating another piece of candy, "Sure we could pretend to be going out shopping and somehow end up in Kekkia village" she said eating more candy, "And we defiantly can't us Meow's doppelganger spell to make copies of ourselves, while we go off and spy on the Priestess, oh no can't do that" she said winking her eyes while the others gave each other understanding nods.

"Okay, Lynx, Puma, and Leo, operation 'Panther' is a go!" she said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Everyone keep an eye on our 'guest', if you see anything suspicious let one of use know" she said and the others nodded, "And under no circumstances are you to still Gen, Yoshimori, or Sen. she told them and everyone seemed to agree.

"Now lets get to work, we have to get house clean after today's mishap" she scratched her head as she and her siblings made their way to where the living room once was, closing the door to the room.

* * *

In Gen and Yoshimori's room...

Yoshimori sat silently on the bed as he watched Gen pace back and forth like a wolf on the prowl, heels clicking against the wooden floors, deep in thought. He had been like this since he returned from his meeting and hadn't spoken to him since he entered the room.

Yoshimori was becoming bored watching him walk back and forth, while part of him was against it, he had to know what had made him so irate and knew there was only one person in the house that would tell him anything.

Getting up from the bed he told Gen that he was going to get some food from the kitchen, but the other continued lost in his own thoughts. Taking this as a good thing, Yoshimori decided to go and find his answers.

* * *

In the Kitchen...

Mew stood over a large pot adding ingredients to the large silver pot as she whistled a peppy tone. Cutting the carrots into the pout, her cat ears twitched to the sound of someone entering the kitchen.

"Hey Yoshi-chan!" she said happily stirring and adding more spice.

"Hey Mew, what's cooking?" he asked, "I'm making some soup to go with the meat cooking in the oven" she said going to the cabinets taking out more spices.

"Smells good" he said watching as she smiled at the compliment

"Anyway there was something I wanted to ask you about" he said standing behind the pink haired girl who continued to cook.

"Well ask away!" she said tasting the soup before adding more seasoning

"Well Gen's sorta been in a bad mood" he started as he heard her give a short laugh, "Well Gen-sama is usually in a bad mood, so you'll have to be more specific then that" she said

"Well...Did Gen...I mean...did something happen with Gen and the guest that came today?" he watched as Mew's actions seemed to still at the others commit, "Why would you say that?" she asked continuing to stir the soup

"Well Gen mood seemed to sour after this meeting and he's been acting distant" he said

"Well I'm sure it's nothing" she said adding more vegetables to the soup, "Well at first that's what I thought but..." he began to trail off looking to see if the other was listening before continuing.

"I've been having these strange dreams and at first I thought they were that just dreams, but...Mew have you ever heard of a place called Evergreen?" the sound of clinging metal brought Yoshimori's attention to Mew, as her hand remained opened her spoon lying on the ground.

"Mew?" he looked as the other tuned towards him, "Um no...never heard of it...Um I just remembered I have to be somewhere" she making her way toward the door.

"But Mew...?"

"Yoshimori I love you dearly, but stay out of the wolf's den" she said in a warning tone earning a confused look from the other.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen if 'one' rabbit strays to away and finds the 'wolf's secret cave' and doesn't think 'twice' about the wolf than the other rabbit's will get eaten for the one rabbits 'mistake' " she whispered to him.

"Seriously Yoshimori the less you know, the better" she said, he wanted to ask more but the sound of a ding seemed to end their conversation.

"Dessert is done! I hope you like carrot cake!" she said and went back to her baking, leaving the raven haired teen wondering what wasn't the rabbit suppose to know that the first one did.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**What does Mew Know...What is the plan...What secret's did the rabbit find and what secret's will the other uncover...who will die next chapter?**

**A/N; Sorry I've been M.I.A, I had to much stuff on my plate and I need to seriously prioritize. But as I said someone in the story is going to die, who do you think it is?**

**Mew: I know who it is!**

**KnightOfLelouch: Mew don't give it away! Anyway please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Watching You Breaking Me: Chapter 16; Please Forgive Me for the Years of Pain

It was night time now, three bodies lay sleeping in the large king size bed tired from the week's events. The middle body slept with two bodies wrapped around him securely as he drifted into his the place of dreams.

In Gen's Dream-

I don't dream

I was told that dreams are foolish and wasted fantasy. What have I to dream of? But there was a time I used to dream. I dreamed of finding my mother, I dreamed of escaping the creature that held me down and crushed any hopes I had, I dreamed of being at peace.

I used to dream of a beautiful angel with a smile as bright as sunshine that bathed my heart in light and pulled my broken soul from the darkness. I dreamed of him and only him, every touch and every kiss, I even dreamed of the day we would get married and the family we would have.

But it was a dream after all, a foolish dream…

'It wasn't that foolish' a voice called

Gen looked around as noting the familiar sound coming from behind him.

'Whose there?' he said with a flat voice, his eyes widened as a familiar figure walked out of the endless recesses and stood not too far from him.

'You look well Gen" he said

Gen just stood there, his eyes steely and his face unreadable as the awkward quietness crept over them. The other watched as the other continue to glare at him with cold and leering eyes,

'Gen…I need to speak with you' he said as Gen gave a low grunt, "I have nothing to say to you" he seethed as the others frown deepened.

'Please Gen I need your help' he said only to be met with a deep chuckle surfaced from Gen, "I don't think so. As far as I see it this is just…a hallucination' he would not call this a dream, "Plus, I don't you need nor want to help you"

His words stung the other as they looked down in sadness, "Please Gen…'

"It's Master to you peasant" he growled as the other was taken aback from the others animalistic tone.

"Gen you need to listen to me"

"I need to listen to you" he said in a deadly whisper, "Fine I'll listen" he said with a smile, the other released a relieved sigh.

'Thank you G…"

"I'll listen to you, just like you listened to me all those years ago" Black eyes widened as the space around them began to darken.

"You remember that day right sweetheart" he moved closer to the other who took a few steps back, "Because I do"

"I remember the day so perfectly; I had my hopes so high. It was going to be so perfect" he spat the last part as he watched the other continued back away with each advance.

"Tell me what would had been so bad about marrying me? I would have treated so well, given you anything you ever wanted"

"Gen please…I…"

"But what should I expect from 'humans'. You and your kind only see the demon, the monster side of someone" he growled as his nails became elongated and sharp.

"Gen stop please you don't want to do this" he pleaded backing away further into the darkness.

"I'm pretty sure I do" he said growled, "But, before that…I want to take this moment to thank you"

"Huh?" his eyes widened in confusion

"Yes if not for you breaking my heart, I would still be that weak hearted human"

"No I…"

"But you did, it was you my beloved! You made me this way, exactly what everyone said I would be" he looked back at him with cold glowing eyes of gold and red.

"A demon!" he growled launching at the other who disappeared narrowly missing the others assault.

"Gen stop you need to calm down" he said disappearing again as Gen launched another attack

"Aw but I thought you wanted to talk"

"Yeah talk not cut my head off"

"Actually was going to cut that selfish heart from your chest" he said

"Couldn't you just cut my head off" he said rather jokingly

"Stop dodging sweetie, don't you know that only makes me want to kill you more"

"See you still make corny puns like the Gen I used to know" he said and gasped as Gen managed to wrap his hands around his throat.

"Great, now let me show you I can still take your breath away" he said squeezing the others throat tightly as they struggled for air.

"G-Gen stop…I can't breathe" he gasped clawing at the others hands, "Oh then let me help you with that" he said squeezing tighter as the one below them continued to struggle.

"You know you always did look so tempting struggling under me, it's a real turn on" he whispered in the others ear taking in the sounds of their moaning and gasps for air.

"Gen stop this right now" a voice called from behind him, looking back down he found the body was gone from under him and was now standing behind him yet again.

Gen rose from the ground looking back over the other who stood there, unscathed by the looks.

"Listen Gen…I know I hurt you" he breathed, "I know you hate me and want nothing to do with me, but I am begging you to listen to me" he pleaded tears threatening to spill from his face.

Gen growled, those weeping eyes were still the same as before, "Fine, say what need to say" he said as he watched the other nod.

"Gen, it's been so many years and I know I owe you so many explanations for leaving when I did" he took a deep breath, "Listen Gen I can't tell you everything, but I need you to come to the Ever Grande Forest in the Kekkia Kingdom"

Gen raised an eyebrow at the others request, "The Ever Grande Forest huh?"

"You are the second person asking me to go to that place" he said watching as the other gave a confused look at the others admission.

"If you're wondering, your friend came by my house a few days ago and in a sense begged me to go there" he said as he watched the other carefully

"Tokine" he said in a whisper

"Yeah her, I thought it was some kind of nonsense bs, but now…" he looked off to the side for a bit, "It's not important, so what mess do you need me to fix this time"

"First you need to come to the village, that's all I can tell you for now. Please you have to hurry and get here quick"

"Fine if it will shut that annoying whimpering of yours I'll go to the damn villiage" he said. A smile formed on the raven haired males face as he rushed over to the others arm spread, "Oh thank you Gen…whoa!" he stopped seeing the claws pointed toward him.

"Right no touching" he said clearing his throat, "So um thanks"

"Whatever" he said folding his arms

"So…um…you still look handsome" he said looking off a blush on his face

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all" he said frantically turning away, "But, Gen"

"What do you want Yo…mmm!" he was silenced by a pair of lips on his, it was only a minute but it felt like an eternity as the parted.

"Ah! Gen I am so sorry! I don't…it was just" without even finishing his sentence he disappeared leaving only Gen in the empty space known as his mind.

-End Dream Scene-

Gen's eyes snapped open as he slowly raised from the bed, looking to his sides he saw Gen and Yoshimori were still asleep at his sides.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly brought his hands to his lips feeling over them, only to give a low grunt

'Just a hallucination' he thought before drifting back to a dreamless sleep

-to be continued-

A/N: If you took the time to read this, you can take the time to review!


End file.
